Ansem's Revenge
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: After Organization XIII gets their hearts back, Zexion is looking for his lost memories. When he wanders into a mysterious town and meets a,seemingly , complete stranger...he gets more than what he bargained for. 1 year after KH II, OC
1. Preface

Preface

_In the midst of a battle between light and dark, six heroes will arise from the abyss of darkness_

_Nothingness, space, wind, ice, earth, and illusion_

_However a seventh will arise from the darkness within a heart_

_Fighting their way through evil they'll concur someone from their heart's own memories_

_When all is lost the seventh will either watch the others perish or perish themselves_

_When all hope is lost only the truth shall be spoken_

_And a heart shall be crushed, but lighted from the sprit within…_

My whole life I've wondered what this met. When I first read it, it felt like I played a role in this strange prophecy. If I did play a role in this; who was I? A question that has puzzled me ever since I began studying. What was my purpose in this world? I've studied human emotions and I thought that I would be a physiatrist and help mental people. But I'm not the best person to talk to when your emotions are eating you. But then my life suddenly became clear when all I saw that light when I was in total darkness.

Along the way my part in this prophecy became clear the day I met my boyfriend. Crazy world, isn't it?


	2. Life After Organization XIII

Chapter 1: Life After Organization XIII

Zexion's POV

I didn't know where I was or where I was going; I just wanted to get out alive. I just kept running. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and my chest was on fire. I was running through dark corridors that had chipped paint and half-crumbled walls. The passage walls were so damaged they looked like they might collapse at any moment. I was dressed in Ienzo's clothes, judging by the white lab coat I was wearing.

I turned and saw a heard of unknown heartless hot on my heels like cheetah chasing after it's poor, helpless prey. Their blood-red eyes sparkled with bloodlust as they locked onto me. I took a sharp left and ran down the hall, towards a small door. I burst through the door and shut it behind me. I quickly shoved a bookshelf and a chair in front of the door to keep it closed. I push against it, as heartless pound at the door, trying to get in. My heart is hammering in my rib cage like a jackhammer and painting like a dog that just came back from a run in the park.

The army of heatless pounds at the door once more, almost succeeding in breaking it. I push against the door harder and try to summon my Lexicon. For some reason, it doesn't appear in my hands when I try to summon it. I try again and nothing happens. Oh crap, I'm dead where I stand. I push against the door with all my might and run to the other side of the room. I pull out a book from another bookshelf halfway causing a secret entrance to open.

"Xehanort!" I exclaim as I run to the computer room. "Heartless! They've attack-" I stop when I realize the hallway is empty.

I continue to run through the hall expecting Xehanort or one of the other apprentices to pop up.

"Even? Aeleus?" I called out as I rushed into the computer room.

The whole room is deserted except for the huge computer that sat there, untouched. I ran to the other side of the room as an ear-splitting crack echoed through the barren lab. I gasp as I take off running again, towards the heartless lab.

"Braig? Dilan? Anyone here?" I yell franticly.

I run into the lab and find Ansem standing near the far end of the room.

"Ansem! Thank god!" I sighed in relief. "There's an army of Heartless right outsi-"

Ansem turns around quickly and smirked at me. I gasped in horror as I saw Ansem's eyes were blood red. He was now dressed in a black and silver general coat with black pants and black boots. I turned and began to run for my life once more, but a sea of heartless blocked the exit!

"Ienzo, Ienzo, Ienzo…" Ansem sighed. "Didn't I tell you that darkness would always win no matter what?" He asked me.

I was too horrified to reply. I sucked in a breath and charged at the army of heartless. They clawed at me and slashed at me with their claws, pulling me into a sea of blackness. The blackness seemed to go deeper, deeper, deeper, and deeper…my strength was fading. I fought to keep my eyes open as I felt something stab me in my heart. I could scream out in agony as I died.

I jolted up, my heart pounding in my chest as droplets of sweat rolled down my forehead. On the verge of hyperventilating, I scanned my surroundings. I was back at my small campsite. No mysterious heartless, no Ansem, just peace and tranquility.

"Calm down, Zexion," I told myself. "It was only that dream again…only a dream," I told myself.

I stood up and brushed dirt off myself. Over the past couple of weeks I've been having that same dream and I would wake, covered in cold sweat. But this one was slightly different. Usually I would run into a black room where I would watch myself be killed before my own eyes.

After I had calmed down a started up my fire from last night again by removing the ashes from the top. I cooked some fish I had caught from a nearby stream. I enjoyed a simple life like this but at the same time I almost longed for company. Now that I could feel emotion again, I forgot how loneliness felt. It had been at least a month since I had been to the last town and I needed some more supplies.

After I fished a quick breakfast, I put out my fire and set off again. There was an icy chill in the air and the ground was as hard as stones. I made a mental note to buy a warmer cloak when I got to the next town. The cloak I had now was worn out and, since I had grown a little bit over the past year, a little small.

Within a few hours a walking, I could hear a clock tower ring in the distance. My ears pecked up at the sound. Finally! I was near a town! My pace quickened with happiness. Maybe I could also dig up some memories from this one. I was within the city limits at about sunset. I didn't know exactly what time it was because it was winter. But there was something weird about this town.

I hiked up a steep hill and gazed at the town that stood below me. A giant orange clock tower loomed over the town. I saw a train at the station and a small stone tower in the distance. It SEEMED like a normal town until I noticed the sky. It was covered in midnight black clouds. I looked at the streets below and there was not a soul in sight.

I gingerly paced myself towards the ghost town. As I neared the small town, I felt like I had been here before. I stopped dead in my tracks and took a good look at the town before a wave of dizziness flooded over me. I held onto my head as I fell to my knees. I groaned in pain as horrific throbbing gave me a major headache. I almost passed out, but an imagine came to my head.

I was running through the streets with another boy. He had spiky blonde hair that spiked off to the side and bright blue eyes. He held an oversized key in his hands while I held my Lexicon in my hands. Both of us were dressed in black coats with silver beads on the front and black boots.

We turned into an ally as a group of heartless popped up out of nowhere. The blonde kid swung the key at the heartless making hearts pop out of them upon being defeated. I blasted small fireballs at them, making the last of them disappear.

"Well...we're done here. Let's RTC," I told the kid.

"Right," The boy replied.

The image faded right before another wave of dizziness passed over me, then subsided. I stood up, my legs shaking violently. I leaned against a tree to sturdy myself. I didn't know, or remember, who that boy was but I somehow knew I would find a lot of memories hidden in this town.

I proceeded towards the town as a deep, dreadful feeling turned my gut inside out. I summoned my Lexicon and glanced around. Nothing was there except for the clock tower the pointed up against the gloomy, depressing sky. I drew in a breath to calm myself and continued down an ally. I didn't know that this was only the beginning of the most twisted adventure ever.

_How can I decide of what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win if you're losing fight, all the time_

_Nobody's gonna own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time, not this time…_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well…_

_How did we get here?_

_I think I know, I know…_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue,_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all_

_I'll figure this one out,_

_On my own, I'm scream I love you so_

_My thoughts you can't decode_

Decode By Paramore

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix


	3. A Familiar Face in a Familiar Town

Chapter 2:

Zexion's POV

As I proceeded further into the town, I could feel even more memories flood over me. Some were strange and didn't make any sense and others I felt brought back memories as a Nobody. I saw glimpses of some of the other members of Organization XIII, but I couldn't name any of them. The only memories were blurred faces and un-clear names. Just another trip down nameless memory lane.

After wondering the graveyard quiet streets for a while I was almost tempted to leave this town when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned and saw nothing, except for brick stairs that ran along the side of a building. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk under an underpass. I still couldn't name the place and why it was so familiar; it just felt like I'd been here before. It was like walking in a living flashback.

More heavy footsteps led me to a dark ally in between two creamy white walls. The area was bare, like the rest of the town. I took a step into the ally before a felt something zoom past me, knocking me off my feet. Struggling to climb to my feet, I turned and gasped in horror!

A giant, shadow-like figure stood over me. It was at least eight feet tall with sharp, jagged teeth and fierce red eyes. It had a sleek body and a humanoid figure. The claws in its hand looked like it could cut through a pile of steaks without even trying. It let out a loud growl and dove for me.

I quickly rolled over avoiding the attack and climbed to my feet before the monster could attack me again. It jumped up and tried to slash at me with it lethal-looking claws. I summoned my Lexicon and protected myself with a wall of fire. The monster jumped back and charged towards me. I shoot a fireball at it, hoping to at least get a single scratch on it. Much to my surprise, it _grabbed_ the fireball and threw it back at me!

I quickly sidestepped to the left, avoiding it. I felt something breathe over my shoulder making the hairs on my neck standing on end. I whirled around as the monster blasted a light blue beam at me! I was thrown against the wall less than half a second later. I stood up and blasted a beam of lighting at the monster but it swiftly dodged and jumped above me. I opened my book to launch a giant fireball at it hoping to finish it off.

I fireball hit the monster with such force it was thrown to the ground, making a hole in the ground as well. Wow, I never really thought I was that powerful. I gingerly walked over to make sure it was dead but I saw a long, glowing object wedged deep into its shoulder. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before a voice cut through the deathly silence that engulfed the town.

"Close call, huh?" It commented, sounding male by the tone.

I turned around and saw a tall figure standing behind me. He was dressed in a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head, so I couldn't see his facial features. Under the black cloak he wore a black three quarter length shirt under a red sleeveless vest, black pants, and black combat boots with silver lining the edge.

Next to him stood another figure. He/she had a hood pulled over their head and cast shadows across their face; but I did see a flash of pale green eyes. He/she was dressed in a three quarter-length white shirt under a tan vest, black Capri length pants, and brown ankle boots. He/she turned towards me and I met their eyes.

"You okay?" He/she asked me-I'm guessing a she judging by the feminine voice-a bit concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, but what is that…thing?" I wondered.

Right on cue, the monster rips the glowing shard out of its shoulder and roared. The man summons two guns, locked and loaded, while the girl summons a bow and a bag of arrows. It charges at us as the man shoots glowing shards at the monster. The monster turned into a speeding shadow as it crouched low, avoiding the man's arrows. The man cursed as I opened my Lexicon and shot a couple shards of ice at the ground, during the stone into ice. The monster burst through the ice, like a fish breaking through the surface of water, and tackled me like a mad man.

The girl quickly loaded her bow and shot an arrow at the monster. The monster grabbed the arrow in mid-air, and tried to stab me with it. I rolled over and threw of the creature before jumping high above the ground. I shot lighting at it from above as the man below fired to guns at the creature. The creature dodged my lighting blots but couldn't evade the man's glowing shards. The monster dove for the girl but she shot a couple arrows at it, pinning it to a wall.

"Now Ienzo! Shoot it!" She cried.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, how did she know my name? I couldn't see her face but her voice didn't sound familiar at all. I snapped out of my thoughts as a sleek hands grabbed my by the shoulders. I whirled around as the monster fired a light blue beam at me. The beam's iciness threw me against a wall, freezing me to it. The monster charged at me, claws extended, ready to kill.

I wanted to shut my eyes and wait for pain, but I couldn't. I saw the other hooded figure leap in front of me and shot at the creature, pinning it to the other wall. With a burst of strength, I broke on of my arms free of the ice and punched at the ice around my other arm. I leaped down from my icy prison and opened my Lexicon, prepared to finish this beast.

I began to charge up for a huge fireball to finish it, but before I could it tore out the arrows. I cursed under my breath and fired the gigantic fireball towards the…I don't know what to call it anymore. Much to my surprise it leaped high above the glowing ball of fire and dove towards it. Its body was a torpedo as it launched itself at the fireball. The force was so strong it changed the course of the fireball and now it was heading straight towards _me._

I felt it's fiery wrath slam into me; feeling like an express train hit me. The world flew past me at super speed as burning pain rolled up my body. In the midst of it all I felt something slash against my shoulder, causing another wave of pain. I screamed out in agony as I slammed into a wall snapping me back into my, very painful, senses. I clutched my burnt chest as I hacked up blood. The last thing I saw the man shooting glowing crystals at the monster before I blacked out.

"Hey, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" A voice asked me.

I opened my eyes enough to see who was in front of me. It was the same girl from the fight, judging by the light green eyes. She wasn't wearing the hood anymore, which exposed her face. She has long auburn hair tied back into a high ponytail and a golden necklace around her neck.

I turned my head slightly and see a bright glowing object hovering over my shoulder. It took me a long time to realize the girl was holding an arrow, the tip glowing white, at my shoulders. I felt a cold breeze against my chest and looked down and found my shirt unbuttoned. There were a couple burn marks on my chest but other than that I was fine.

"Are you okay?" The girl repeated.

"Yeah…but how did my wounds heal this fast?" I asked, still a bit dizzy.

"It's her arrow, Zexion," Another voice tells me, the man that was with her. "It has special healing abilities to speed up the healing process for wounds," He takes a seat next to her as I get a better look at his face.

I don't know why, he just looks oddly familiar. He had fierce golden eyes and long black hair, with a couple white streaks, tied back in a low ponytail. An eye patch covers his left eye and a faded red scar stretched up from his chin and ends a few inches shy of his right eye. He stares at me for a moment as if he's expecting me to remember something.

"Do ya remember the face?" He asked me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I don't recall ever…meeting…you…" My voice trails off as another chain of headaches overpower me with more memories. My eyes grow huge in shock.

"Xigbar?! What are you doing in this ghost town?" I gasp in disbelief.

"Twilight town," Xigbar corrects scratching the back of his head. "You must have forgotten your life as a Nobody, like Xaldin did when I found him," He signs and smirks at me. "Guess this means I have a long and confusing, well maybe confusing for you, story to tell,"

The girl rolls her eyes. "Out of all the people in the mansion I had to get stuck with you," She mutters, annoyed.

"What's wrong, Ari? Rather be with your boyfriend?" Xigbar teased.

"For the last time…he's not my boyfriend!" The girl shouts back, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yeah…and Xadlin's Jack Sparrow's son," Xigbar joked.

I raised an eyebrow at their strange-sounding conversation. The name Xaldin sounded familiar, but I couldn't place a face. In fact I think I'm still a bit fuzzy from my wounds. The girl groaned once more and handed me my cloak as I buttoned my shirt and protect my healing chest from the cold wind. I slid it over me as Xigbar cleared his throat and began to explain to what's happened over the past year…

"Well since we changed back into our others, we lost our memories as Nobodies. But when I ran into Xaldin, I got a couple of my memories back. So I'm guessing when you see that Nobody's other, you remember seeing them as a Nobody. Then we wondered around Radiant Garden for a bit before we ran into Xemnas, Lexaeus, and Vexen. After that we all went to Twilight Town to look for the rest of our broken memories," I saw Xigbar clench his fists together.

"But when we got there were these HUGE armies of these things roaming the streets terrorizing the citizens. Then one of the bigger heartless was holding Arina, her, captive. We defeated it and turns out that she was actually really close to Even. So she kinda tagged along with us. Then we settled in the old abandoned mansion on the outside of town, trying to figure out what the hell's going on with Twilight Town," He finished explaining.

"Even and I having figured out why the sky is black, first of all," Arina picked up. "Someone, or something, has disrupted the natural order of the universe. But that is just plain impossible, WHAT disrupted the natural order is what we're stilling trying to figure out. In fact we're experimenting on one of those… "Specimens" to see if they have anything to do with it," She explained, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"I still think you and Vexen have something going on," Xigbar commented.

"For the last time, we're just really good friends from the past!" Arina shouted back quickly, turning red again.

"So…do you still go by your Nobody names or your other's names?" I wondered, hoping to change the subject before they started to argue again.

"Well, Arina calls us by our other's names because she met our others before they became Nobodies. But we all call each other by our Nobody names," Xigbar replied, standing up. "We should get back to the Mansion before we run into any other of those…what does Xemnas call them again?"

"Black Shadows," Arina answered.

"Yeah…before we run into those again," He finished.

A fitting name for them, I guess. Xigbar stretched out his hand, opening up a purple and black swirling portal. For a second I thought, "What heck did he just do?" Then I remember the portals we could open when we were Nobodies. Wait, we can still do that? Xigbar stepped through the portal, followed by an unsure Arina, then me. I kinda missed going through these things, even though they made you feel like you're being shot through the air at mock one, brings back more memories of my days as a Nobody.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_And why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed? _

_And tried to turn the tables_

_I'd wish you'd unclench your fits, and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this, but don't think it's too late_

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, Somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that...)_

_Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when…_

_Well, I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying, thing we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

Someday by Nickelback

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix


	4. Ansem’s Apprentices, Reunited

Chapter 3:

Zexion's POV

I stood in front of the mansion, tinted gold from the faint sunset. Even the golden rays of the ever-lasting sunset can barely break through the dark, ominous clouds. I follow Xigbar into the huge mansion and gaze around the entrance hall. Just as I remember; two stairways on the sides of the room, a living room a couple yards back, and a balcony in between the two stairs. Arina takes my cloak and takes a good look at my ragged cloak and me.

"I can get you some new clothes so you don't have walk around in those dirty clothes you've been wearing for, who knows how long," She tells me.

"Zexion?" A voice wondered. "Is that you?"

I turn towards the balcony and see someone standing near the staircase. I remember this guy vaguely; long black dreadlocks tied back in a high ponytail, stern blue eyes, and sideburns. His clothes are what got me scratching my head. He wore navy blue T-shirt under a black jacket, two silver belts that criss-crossed each other, black gloves, and black pants and boots with a silver edge to both.

"Xal-" I shook my head, was that right. "Xaldin?" I questioned.

Xaldin smirked a bit at me. "Still getting your memories back?" He guessed as he walked down the staircase.

"Yeah, he barely remembered me. I doubt he'll even remember Xemnas," Xigbar commented.

Arina led me up the staircase and down the hall. She opened the door to her room and sat me down on her bed in the corner. Her room was like my room from the Castle That Never Was, in a strange way. A crowed bookshelf stood next to a desk, cluttered with notebooks, charts, and a sewing kit. A few shelves filled with medicine jars took up the last wall of the room along with a smaller bookshelf, stuffed with science and astronomy books. A closet was in the corner of the room, which was filled with clothes and necklaces hanging off the hangers.

Arina sat next to me and took her cloak off. She had a measuring tape in her hand and a notebook. She wrapped it around me in all kinds of directions-around my chest, leg, shoulder, and just about every other body part. While she did, she scribbled down measurements in her notebook and smiled.

"Do you have a preference for color or anything?" Arina asked me, guess she wasn't kidding about the 'new outfit' thing.

"Nah, dark blue or maybe a darker shade of purple would be nice," I replied.

"Purple? These guys around here have never requested purple before," She chuckled.

"Zexion? Did get high off the fumes from my experiments or is it really you?" Another voice commented.

I turned towards the doorway, and yet another memory comes flying at me at mock three. A man stood in the doorway, possibly only a couple years older than Arina. He had long blonde hair that went past his shoulders, long side bangs, and creepy-looking green eyes. He's wearing a three-quarter length button-down shirt under a navy blue vest with gold bordering the edges, along with black pants and shoes. I give him a strange glance, who is this guy?

"Who are you?" I wondered. "You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…"

The man walked into the room and stood next to Arina. "Think Castle Oblivion or Radiant Garden," He told me.

I thought for a minute. Castle Oblivion didn't ring a bell, at all. I definitely knew what Radiant Garden was! I snapped my fingers to try to remember his name. I knew it! I know it from somewhere! I remember him from somewhere! I know his name! It was right at the tip of my tongue…

"I know you! You're Vixen!" I exclaimed.

"I'm no reindeer!! Have you lost it?!" He face palmed and shook his head as Arina cracked up laughing like a hyena.

"Oh!" I thought out loud as another thought came to my head. "Vexen? I'm sorry about that, my memory is still in Neverland," I rubbed the back of my head.

Arina's laughter died down as she wiped a tear from her eyes. She took another look at me and turned towards Vexen again.

"So, this is Ienzo…the one you've spoken so fondly of?" She asked, regaining her composure.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, but that is not why I came up here. Lexaeus and I figured out something that's vital to why the balance of nature's off," He told her.

Vexen signaled for Arina to follow him and the two of them went downstairs. I followed them as a couple memories, from Castle Oblivion I think judging by the dark basement, came back to me. I remember telling Lexaeus to capture Riku, Axel murdering me…not the best one from the memory book of miss-mashed memories of Zexion.

The basement was big and crowed with machines used for Vexen's experiments. On the examination table, a dead (I think) Black Shadow. Bunches of tubes and wired plugged into it, like it was an outlet. The room reeked of chemicals and a couple other scents I couldn't place. Xaldin and Xigbar were leaning against the wall near, where Lexaeus stood next to the examination table while another man with long white hair and olive-colored skin was studying the Black Shadow with great interest.

I stared at the white-haired man for a second. I remembered him but I couldn't get his name off the bat. His gaze shifted from the Black Shadow to me, facing me with his fierce, unblinking golden eyes.

"So Xigbar wasn't lying…welcome back," He greeted.

"Uhh…thanks?" I replied, not quite sure what to say. "Man se-" The white-haired man scowled at me. "Xemnas, right?"

A couple snickers passed over the rest of us. Arina didn't even smile; she stared at Xigbar and Xaldin as if they were manicas laughing about air. Xemnas cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still in the room. Xigbar and Xaldin stopped snickering as if someone pressed their mute button, not even, a second later.

"Well…after many hours of measuring brain activity and running tests on its DNA I've come to an-insane sounding-conclusion," Vexen started.

"Wait, isn't that thing dead? If its dead how can you measure its brain activity?" Xigbar wondered.

"I managed to, basically, revive it. But I sped up its heartbeat just enough to monitor brain waves, but slow enough to not make it regain consciousness. If it did I would have sleeping gas ready," Vexen explained.

I could almost hear Xigbar's thoughts. _I think you've finally lost it, dude._

"This Black Shadow has a humanoid appearance, like those of a couple Nobodies, but heartless-like attacks," Vexen paused for a second before continuing. "My studies have led to believe that the Black Shadows…are a hybrid-half heartless, half Nobody," He finished.

At that moment everyone's eyes grow wide in shock. If what we're up against were hybrids then, that explains why they're so hard to kill. But a hybrid heartless doesn't grow on trees so now the question was-who was making these ghastly creatures?

"Who's doing this? Why?" I demanded.

"We don't know yet," Arina picked up. "Whoever is must have done something else to citizens, too. We may have answered one question but now we have even more to answer,"

"That also leaves the matter of where they are," Lexaeus added. "There's been not a hair of them since we got here. The Black Shadows have also been attacking Radiant Garden as well,"

"What? If those shadow punks want to destroy Radiant Garden, they'll have to get through me!" Xaldin gasped as he slammed his fist into the wall with a wrathful punch. "If they're posing a double threat, then I'm taking the offensive side," He growled, an irritable look in his blue eyes.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if It's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade?_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops seein' us hanging out,_

_They said somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We'd said someday we'd fint out how it feels_

_To sing more then just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god know when_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

Photograph by Nickelback

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix


	5. The Dream of Destiny

Chapter 4

Arina's POV

I felt like an insomniac after what Even told us. I lay in bed that night tossing and turning. Who would do such a terrible thing to Twilight Town and Radiant Garden? I rolled over once more trying to fall asleep. If I could get two hours of sleep in this state, I would be lucky. I pulled my comforter up to my chin and shut my eyes. I took a deep breath and erased all thoughts of the day. Eventually I fell into a deep, troubled, slumber…

When I woke up I was standing in the middle of a forest. The trees were black and stretched up to the sky. The sky was smoky grey, like the color of steel. The woods went on and on as far as I could see. I whirled around and checked my surroundings. Nothing except me, like I was the only being in these woods. It got even stranger: the woods were silent. Dead silent. No birds chirping. No wind blowing. No rustling leaves. Just dead silence.

I gasped as an icy feeling gripped me. Something evil was near. Very near. I could already feel its eyes burning into me. The icy feeling increased, I could feel it crawl up my back until I felt like I was immersed under icy water. It's aura alone was powerful, too. Dread twisted my insides into one big ball of anxiousness.

I summoned up enough courage to turn around and face the monster. It had a humanoid figure and menacing red eyes. It was black all over, as if it was wearing a full-body black body suit. It smirked, a frightful smirk showed off it long, pointed teeth. It licked it's teeth and held up its hand. Dozens of little golden dots gathered in its hand and formed into a curved line. Suddenly, a flash of yellow and purple light blinded me. I shut my eyes to block out the source. When I opened them, the black figure was holding _my_ bow and arrow.

"Who are you!" I demanded. "And what do you want?" I asked taking a step back in fear.

The figure smirked, a dreadful, evil smirk. "What's going to become of you!" It screeched before the black figure loaded the bow and fired.

With great swiftness, I sidestepped to the left. The figure loaded two arrows and fired. The arrows glowed white and spun around me in a circle. The zooming arrows shot at me like a speeding bullet. I tried to jump up, but my legs felt like they were glued to the ground. I could feel the arrow slice through my stomach as time began to slow. I gripped my deep wound as I chocked up mouthfuls of blood. I glanced at the figure one last time and gasped in horror. The black figure was no long standing in front of me.

Even stood in front of me, dressed in a black cloak (Author: It wasn't Organization XIII cloak) and his blue shield in hand. His green eyes were filled with hatred and sorrow at the same time.

"Even…" I choked out. "Wha-what did you do…and why…?" I wondered, feeling my strength drain from me.

"For leaving me to rot in the woe and darkness of my own heart," He replied taking out a long, narrow abject from behind his back-an arrow.

"Y-you don't know what you're doing," I made a pathetic attempt to save my life. "I never did anything to you…" My voice trailed off.

"You left me to rot in the darkness of my own heart…" Even repeated before throwing the arrow at me.

_What? I never…_ I thought as pain and darkness took over my senses.

When I woke up, my whole body was sore. I looked down and my wounds were fully healed. No scars. No blood. I was lying on against the wall of an entirely black room. The walls and the ceiling were made of dark stone. Crumbled stone pillars held the room up. I slowly stood up and leaned against the wall in case I fell over again. I felt a strong aura in the room, but I was the only person in this desolate room.

"Arina…so nice to see you again," A voice cooed from out of nowhere.

I jumped away from the wall and struck a defensive position, and almost falling in the process. In a swirl of black and dark purple, a man appeared in front of me. He was old and had long white hair and a short goatee. His red eyes were filled with all kinds of ideas and schemes. He was dressed in black and blood red robes that made my skin crawl. My eyes grew wide in shock and surprise.

"Ansem! What are you doing here?" I wondered.

He smirked. "You know very well why I'm here," He began. "Your home and Twilight Town are falling apart. You're going to have to face your destiny sooner or later. Now it looks like sooner rather than later," He explained.

"I don't have too, we figured out what those creatures were. We have an advantage, thanks to me and Even's studies," I smirked.

Ansem laughed. "You think that knowledge will help you avoid your destiny? You're a fool, and you always were, Arina. But you can't avoid destiny. You have no choice,"

"Yes I do! All of your apprentices have abandoned you and followed Xehanort," I replied. "They're all on his side now and you have no one," I told him bravely.

"Xehanort was a fool to give into the darkness. And I don't need them, I have better ideas in mind," He laughed. A spiteful laugh. "My ignorant apprentices will all share the same fate you will!" He laughed even more.

"No!" I shouted. "I'll tell Xehanort about the prophecy and we'll-"

"That will only make matters worse," Ansem interrupted. "His knowledge of the prophecy will only make him more tense when the time comes. Either way, you'll either abandon Even or die," He reminded me.

"No! I would never abandon anyone of my friends!" I tried to convince myself as tears began to pour down my face.

"You know what you are and why you're here," He began as a white object began to glow in his hands. "You know the only two options. Either leave Even to die and live your own life, or die and leave Even to rot in the numbness of his own heart for the rest of his days!" He yelled charging at me, a black katana in hand.

I quickly summoned my bow and arrow and blocked his sword with my bow. I jumped back, loaded my bow, and fired. Ansem sidestepped, avoiding it easily. He charged at me again and swung his sword at me with great power and speed. I jumped up and shot another arrow at him, nicking him in the chest. He winced in pain and swung in a full circle and slashed at me with his sword. I gripped my arm tightly as I felt wet blood run through my fingers.

Trying to ignore the pain, I loaded two arrows on my bow and shot them at him. The two circled him and turned white before shooting at him. Ansem leaped up and dove towards me. I blocked his attack with my bow once more. He jumped back as I loaded my bow and shot another arrow at him. He barely missed it and jumped above me. He raised his sword above his head and slashed at me once more on my shoulder.

I dropped my bow, screaming out in agony. I fell to my knees clutching my shoulder tightly. I looked above me and saw Ansem smirk. He raised his katana above his head once more and got ready to finish me off in one, swift, merciless movement. I was infirm and defenseless against Ansem. I could only yell out in agony again as he swung his katana at me, finishing me off.

I looked at my hands; they were covered in blood and were fading. Black streaks were coming off my body as pain grew. No way…this couldn't be happening. Is this even real? I screamed out one last time before the light in the world flickered, then went out.

"Arina!" A voice yelled as pain and nothingness took over my world.

I screamed loudly as someone gripped my shoulders. My eyes flew open as I sat up. My heart was hammering in my rib cage, hyperventilating and drenched in cold sweat, I checked my surroundings. I was back in my room, sitting up in my bed, Even had his hands on my shoulders and Ienzo was standing next to my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Arina, calm down. It was only another dream," Even assured. "Take a deep breath and calm down,"

I drew in my breath and sighed. Ienzo, Even, and I were the only ones in my room. Ansem was gone and there wasn't a drop of blood on me. I rubbed my head as I sat against the headboard of my bed.

"What happened?" Ienzo wondered. "I heard you screaming from down the hall and I can in here to see what the fuss was," Ienzo explained.

"J-Just a nightm-nightmare," I answered, shaking. "A v-v-very realistic nightmare…"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking all over," Even asked.

I nodded before I took another deep breath. "It was so realistic I was standing alone in the middle of these dark woods. Then this shadow appeared behind me and said that it was what's going to become of me. Than it wounded me and when looked up Even was standing in its place," I began explaining, getting an unreadable expression from Even. "He was mad because he said I left him to rot in the darkness in his own heart. Then I blacked out and woke up in this dark stone room,"

I shook just talking about it. "Ansem was in the basement. He said that I couldn't escape destiny," I continued to tell, not mentioning the part he said about Even. "Then w-we fought and, and, and…" My lower lip trembled as I shook so hard I thought I might black out.

"Arina, are you sure you're okay? You look as white as a ghost," Even wondered sounding a bit scared.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You should get some sleep, you've been up all night the past few nights working non-stop," I assured, putting on a fake smile.

"I'll be lucky if I can squeeze in another hour of sleep after what happened tonight," Even muttered to himself before walking out of my room.

He flashed me a worried glace before he and Ienzo left. Once they were back in their rooms, I buried my face in my hands and wept quietly. I felt so afraid. I knew that when we found Ienzo, I'd have another nightmare. I want to avoid this whole thing and move on with my life. But deep down, I know that this will possibly be the last couple weeks of my life. My choices where clear; either leave Even to die and have me move on with my life, or die saving Even and have in rot in the darkness and rage within his own heart.

Looking at it now, either way one of us dies. No happy ending here.

_I hate feeling like this, so tired of trying to fight this _

_I'm asleep and all I dream of, is waking to you!_

_Tell me, that you will listen_

_Your touch, is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realise, I'm slowly losing you!_

_Comatose…_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose…of you!_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe,_

_Unless I feel you next to me,_

_You take, the pain I feel…_

_Waking up to you never felt so real!_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream,_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel…_

_Waking up to you never felt so real!_

_I hate living with out you_

_Dead wrong, to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting, temping me away_

_Oh, how I adore you!_

_Oh, how I thirst for you!_

_Oh, how I need you!_

_Comatose..._

_I'll never wake up without an overdose...of you!_

Comatose by Skillet

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me


	6. I swear, I didn't see that coming

Chapter 5:

Zexion's POV

The next morning, Arina didn't look so good at all. There were thin black circles under her sore red eyes. She hung her head, letting her long hair fall over her slouched shoulders. Here eyes were also as blank as a white canvas. She also never seemed to take note of anything at all. It was like she was immersed in a sea of depression. Vexen also took note of her strange behavior. I barely knew her, but from what Vexen was muttering about, this wasn't usually like her.

A few days after Arina's nightmare, while I was reading the library when I heard footsteps. I looked up from my Lexicon and saw Arina standing in front of me. She looked a bit uncertain about something. I shut my book and looked into her lifeless green eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Ienzo, well…" She fidgeted. "There's something you should know,"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Tell me," I told feeling a bit uneasy, I'm not the best person to talk to if you feel like you want to commit suicide.

"Well…" Arina began. "I want to tell Even something but I'm scared about what his reaction would be. Because I'm not confessing love or anything, it's bigger than that…" She looked at the ground.

"From what Xigbar teases you two about, you're really close. I kept a couple secrets myself from the other apprentices' years back. Depends what it is, is it big?" I asked her.

"You see," She gulped. "I'm-"

"Arina!" Xemnas exclaimed as he ran into the library. "Xaldin and Xigbar found someone. We don't know who he is but he's barely conscious and bleeding!" He explained quickly with tension in his voice.

Arina gasped and ran past Xemnas to tend to our new visitor's wounds. I set my book down as raced after them. In the living room, Xaldin was holding a figure that looked half-conscious. He had spiky red hair that stuck out in all directions, half-open green (Okay it was more teal-ish) eyes, and black marks under his eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt under a black sleeveless vest with red and silver belts that criss-crossed each other. He also wore black pants that were red from the knee down, along with black boots with a silver lining. His shirt was torn up and there were streams of blood running down his arms, a small cut on his forehead, and a deep gash on his side that bleed heavily.

"Ignore me! Save Roxas!" He pleated, trying to swat Xaldin away. "I'm fine, really! They're just a couple scratches, I'll live," He pushed Xaldin away and fell to his knees.

"Whoa, dude if you think you're okay then you must have lost you're mind," Xigbar commented.

"No, really!" He rambled on. "I'm f-" His eyes rolled into his head as he fell to the floor, limp and unmoving.

Arina quickly summoned an arrow and began her work. She lifted up the man and laid him on the couch. She carefully took off his bloodstained shirt and vest, reviling many cuts and gashes. She mumbled something quietly before the tip of her arrow glowed and she pressed it against the man's gruesome side wound. She narrowed her brow in concentration as the open wound closed and was replaced by a brown-red patch. She moved on to a couple more of his minor wounds as she bombarded Xaldin and Xigbar with questions.

"Did you see what he was fighting?" She wondered.

"No, we found him limping through the woods. He was rambling on about this Roxas kid and how we need to save him," Xigbar explained. "I told that he needed some medical attention but he wouldn't listen. In the end, Xaldin just threw his arm over his shoulder and carried him here," Xigbar sighed heavily. "The guy's a walking nutcase,"

Arina thought for a second. "Did you hear anything or see anything before you found him?"

"Now that you mention it, we did hear a couple explosions before we found him. He was also holding red and silver Chakrams," Xaldin answered before turning to me. "You've been awfully quiet, Zexion. Care to share your thoughts?"

I could stare at the man in awe. I knew this guy. It was the same guy that ruined XI's plan to take over the Organization, the same man that disposed of Vexen when he betrayed XI, the same guy that killed me. I would have growled at him and let him bleed to death if I was Arina. I could only stare in shock as one word formed on my lips,

"Axel…" That was the only word I said.

A couple hours after Xigbar and Xaldin rescued Axel and dressed his wounds, Xemnas called a meeting. Usually when he called a meeting, we would all gather in the library. In the back was a long table that was perfect for meetings. Xemnas got the head, like he did when we were Nobodies, and then the rest of us sat in random order. He cleared his throat and prepared to start.

"Well, we did find another one of us. Judging by what Axel was rambling about another one of us is here somewhere," Xemnas announced. "This means he must have found Roxas and someone must have kidnapped him,"

"Who's Roxas?" I wondered.

"The blonde boy," Xemnas replied, shaking his head at us.

"Be more specific, we had like five blonde dudes in the organization," Xigbar pointed out. "Wait four blonde dudes and a dudett," He corrected himself.

"We're getting off track," Xemnas told us sharply. "I may have figure who's behind all of this. As insane as it sounds, I think it may be Ansem. It only makes sense because there used to be a portal here that led to The World That Never Was and Radiant Garden was where we all experimented and those hybrid heartless are attacking both those areas,"

"With that, we know its revenge he wants," Lexaeus, thought for a second. "Most of the hybrids surround here, to corner us. If he's been planning this all these years then, ever since the day we broke away from him he's been carefully planning revenge,"

"Talk about holding a grudge," Arina mumbled under her breath.

"But why would Ansem want Roxas? He serves no purpose to him, as far as we see," Vexen brought up.

"Bait," A voice growled. We all turned and Axel leaning heavily against one of the bookshelves. His chest was covered in bandages and he was painting, must have taken a lot of energy to get up here.

"He may want us to believe that he has Roxas for no reason, but it all has to be part of something," Axel pointed out, breathlessly. "He's probably trying to lure us to him so he can dispose of you all," Axel told us before he fell to his knees, painting.

"Are you okay?" Arina panicked rushing over to him. "You shouldn't have come up here after what happened! It looks like you can barley support yourself!" She scolded.

"No, I'm fine," Axel, told her hastily. "It's just being sliced up and almost bleeding death takes a outta you," He told her as he pulled himself up using the back of an empty chair and took a seat.

"I have one question," Arina told us. "Why does Ansem want revenge on you six? You guys didn't do anything to him,"

"We did, well technically Xehanort did," I replied. "We held a rebellion against him and broke away from him. Well, Xehanort led it its basically his fault,"

"And you guys didn't do anything, but stand there like perfect little angels? You guys helped so you're going down with me!" Xemnas snapped.

"No we're not, well escape at the last minute and leave you there to die," Xaldin tried to joke.

"Xaldin, you're about as funny as a dead pigeon," Axel told him boardly.

"Enough chatting! This is serious business!" Xemnas shouted, shutting everyone up. "If he's waited ten years for this then he must have planned everything accordingly, and must have a worst case scenario back-up plan. If he's creating those heartless then he must have taken the notes from that experiment we did with heartless and used them to create them. He also seems to have add-ed Nobody-like attacks. For all we know he could be spying on us this very minute!" Xemnas explained.

"So are you guys going to Roxas back?" Axel asked Xemnas, determinedly.

"He's probably captured Roxas for bait, we can't take any chances," Xaldin replied sharply.

"WHAT!" Axel yelled. "What are guys doing? Roxas is my friend! I don't care if we need to fight through an army of d*mned heartless hybrids! I'm saving him!"

"Do you know what you're saying?" Arina yelled at him. "You said it yourself; he could be using Roxas as bait! If you go after him then you could be walking right into a trap! Plus you're in no condition to fight!"

"You've got some healing powers, right? If you can close my wounds then you must be able to heal them fully!" Axel assumed.

"I have boundaries to what I can heal! My powers only speed up the process, not complete the process!" Arina yelled at Axel once more.

"Arina is right, Axel," Xemnas told Axel solemnly. "If go after Ansem, he'll kill you without hesitation,"

Axel growled under his breath and reluctantly sat back down. It wasn't fair! He should the right to go after his friend. Silence hung over the room like an overcast on a couldy day. Arina quickly ran over what Xemnas said and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I've had a dream about this!" She burst out. "Ansem was telling me about a prophecy that we need to face! In my dream he said that either Even or I would get kidnapped. Then the rest of you will go after us and-" She stopped and groaned in pain.

She grabbed the sides of her head as she fell off her chair. She lay on the floor, clutching the sides of her head. She screamed in terror and pain. Her eyes were shut and her face was twisted into a painful was curled in a ball as she continued to scream out in pain and terror.

"Arina!" Vexen cried out, kneeling by her side. "Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice frantic.

Arina let out another howl of pain as Xemnas's eyes grew in shock. Arina fell over as another wave of pain washed over her. Her eyes grew wide as she spoke something. Not a hint of emotion in her voice or eyes:

_"In the midst of a battle between light and dark, six heroes will arise from the abyss of darkness _

_Nothingness, space, wind, ice, earth, and illusion _

_However a seventh will arise from the darkness within a heart_

_Fighting their way through evil they'll concur someone from their heart's own memories_

_When all is lost the seventh will either watch the others perish or perish themselves_

_When all hope is lost only the truth shall be spoken_

_And a heart shall be crushed, but lighted from the spirit within…"_

Arina blinked and shook her head. She slowly sat up as the rest of us, and Axel, stared at her in shock. Her dream and Xemnas's theory was true. Ansem was after us. Someone was going to die.

"Well…we're screwed," Xigbar commented, breaking the awkward silence.

_Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red  
With their own blood_

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road but we'll be waiting

Bye bye beautiful  
Bye bye beautiful

_Jacob's ghost for the girl in white_

_Blindfold for the blinded _

_Dead siblings walking the dying earth_

_Noose around, a choking heart_

_Eternity torn apart so toll now the funeral bells _

_No need to die tell a lie!_

Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me_  
_


	7. The Turning Tides of Fate

Chapter 6:

Arina's POV

A couple days after the meeting, I was finally done with Ienzo's new outfit. After hours of work it all came together. I must admit; he did look pretty attractive in it. He wore a white button-down shirt under a short black jacket with dark purple stripes on the short sleeves. A small chain hung from the collar of the jacket. I also made black pants that were dark purple from the knee down. They also had a couple pouches on them, which were perfect for carrying potions and his Lexicon.

Ienzo looked at himself in the mirror. He turned in different directions, checking the outfit. I held my breath as he looked at himself. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and smiled warmly towards me.

"I must say, you did a wonderful job. It feels nice to be out of my old clothes, what did you do with them anyway?" He asked me.

"I cleaned up your pants a bit and added the purple fabric and pouches to it and cleaned up your shirt a bit," I replied, letting out my breath in a whistle.

Ienzo's smile faded into a frown. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but he beat me to it.

"When you were telling us about your dream…what happened? You just stopped explaining and chanted that prophecy," He questioned me.

I sighed. "I can't remember any of my past. Even's been trying to dig into my mind and dig up my memories," I began explaining. "Sometimes I go into trances and dig up bit of memory. When I chanted that prophecy, I saw all of you and Ansem. Ansem was commanding an army of heartless and you were struggling to fight against them. And then Ansem attacked…" My voice trailed off.

"Then the vision ended, just like that," I finished.

Last night…

"The vision ended there? Why so suddenly?" Even asked me.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is Ansem swinging a katana and I saw a flash of someone's face. I couldn't see who it was because I snapped out of it right there," I replied.

Even scribbled down what I said in a notebook. "For as long as we've been doing this, you've always remembered blurry imagines. Now, you describe a scence has never happened before. But why would you get a vision of a future event that might, or might not, take place?" He asked himself.

I put a hand under my chin. I started chanting that right as I began to describe what the two possible outcomes would be. My episode showed everyone fighting against those hybrids, and Ansem looked like he was delivering the finishing blow to someone. I may have not been able to see the figure's face so I couldn't tell which outcome it is. I gasped; could that there's another possible outcome?

"What if there's another outcome to the prophecy? Two lines of the prophecy were; when all is lost the seventh will either watch the others perish or perish themselves. When all hope is lost only the truth shall be spoken. My element wasn't listed in the six on the second line…so…"

"…You must be the seventh…" Even finished for me, both of us in complete utter shock.

I froze. I was the seventh. Ever since I first read this, years ago, I felt that I played a role in it. What I was had been so obvious the whole time! Everyone had these elements, except me! I shook in fear at one of the lines of the prophecy again. My two choices were to either watch everyone perish or die myself. I clenched my fists tightly as tears began to well up.

"No…I-I-I won't watch everyone die. I-I would f-fight w-with everyone and n-no matter what I w-" I stopped as I felt someone holding my hand. I looked beside me and saw Even sitting next to me.

"You may be right, Arianna. But I know you too well. You're not the type that would just watch her friends die so easily," He comforted. "Anyway…if you need help fighting I'll always be there," (Author: Arianna is Arina's real name. Arina is only a nickname).

"Yeah…you're just as crappy a fighter as me!" I laughed, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey! At least I don't turn bright red whenever you get within five feet of you!" Even came back.

"Oh, shut up!" I playfully shouted back, my face burning hot.

"You're blushing!" Even took note of.

"Oh fine! You got me!" I gave in, smiling.

Present time…

Just another memory to add the to memory book of Even and Arina. I smiled at that; we've always picked on each other like that. It was the little things I remember with Even that I love the most. I snapped out of my mixed thoughts when Ienzo asked me another question.

"Do you remember anything else from your vision?"

"No, but yesterday Even and I were talking and you figured out that I was the seventh. It might have also been trying to show us a future event that might or might not occur," I replied.

"That only makes sense because those are all of our elements, but what does it mean by; however a seventh will arise from the darkness within a heart?" Ienzo thought to himself.

I froze instantly. It was the one question I've been dreading. I would have to tell him everything. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, a very breathless, Axel burst into the room. He was painting heavily and there was a look of shock in his teal eyes.

"Guys, get downstairs to lab now! Vexen's missing!" He told us quickly.

I rushed out of my room and ran past him. Missing? What could he mean by missing? True, I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he overslept? I almost face palmed myself for that. What am I thinking? It's eleven AM and Even isn't really the type to sleep late. I opened the door to the lab and rushed down the stairs. I could only gasp in shock at the awful scene.

The room was a disaster. Broken bits of glass from beakers and bottles were all over the floor. The examination table was lying on it side and there were three deep cuts in the wall. Even's noted were scattered all over the floor, as if a monster had ran in and threw his notes all around in rage. I looked at the window on the other side of the room; the glass window was no more. It lay in broken pieces all over the floor. I could only stare at the scene as Axel and Ienzo rushed down.

"What happened? It looks like a twister hit here," Ienzo wondered.

"I don't know," Axel started. "I went to go tell Vexen that Xemnas wanted him. When I can down here it was like this!"

Ienzo examined the cuts in the stonewall. They were a couple inches deep and at least two feet long! Out of every creature I heard of, none could have made a scratch that deep. There are a couple heartless I know that couple that could probably do it, but they would barely be able to fit their hand through the window. Ienzo ran his finger along the scratch.

"Whatever did this drew blood. I've also picked up two scents in here; one is definitely Vexen's and the other is unknown," He told us, looking at his finger. "Whatever, or whoever, did this must have Vexen somewhere,"

"Do you have a clue where he is?" I asked, shaking.

"Come! We can follow the scent!" He exclaimed as he cautiously crawled out of the window.

I followed him outside with Axel behind me. Overnight, snow had fallen covering the landscape with a sheet of white. Axel and I followed Ienzo as he sniffed out Even. We also followed a trail of footprints that started at the window. The footprints were relatively small but small creases in the snow also tracked them along it, like the creature was dragging something.

After a while, we came to a clearing the middle of the small woods, which separated us from Twilight Town. A couple more footprints popped up and then all of them vanished.

"That's peculiar, another scent is here with the other two. But then they just, vanish," Ienzo reported.

"Do you know the third scent?" I wondered.

"I have the feeling I know who it is, but I can't name it," He replied.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked curiously.

Ienzo's eyes grew huge in shock. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but I knew who it was. Axel gave us the, "What? Who is it?" stare. If he kidnapped Even, then that means destiny is doing its work. The tides of fate have turned and now, we can't change the path of fate anymore. My destiny and Even's destinies are set.

"Ansem…Ansem has Even," I whispered in terror.

_Risen gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling and, oh, I reach for you _

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_And all I need is you, come please I'm fallin'_

_And, oh, I scream for you_

_Great I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…_

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it it's worth savin' me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see, is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm the ledge of the eighteen story_

_And all I scream for you, come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need, from you_

_Great I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Savin' Me By Nickelback

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me


	8. Awful, wrathful reunions

Chapter 7:

Vexen's POV

I don't have a clue where I am when I wake up. Everything looked like a fuzzy ball of grey. I blink a couple times and the scenery clears up a bit. I'm in a small stone room with iron bars caging me inside the room. I rub my head and groan. What happened? The last event I remember is the hybrid twitched and attacked…everything suddenly becomes clear after that. The hybrid attacked me, knocked me out, and dragged me here.

I guess when I raising its body temperature, I raised it too high. But it would have attacked me sooner if I raised its body temperature. My head is still a bit fuzzy, so I can't concentrate as hard. I breathe in deeply, calming my nerves, and examined myself. Both my arms are covered in small cuts and scratches, from glass most likely, and I can feel dried blood on my cheek. On both of my wrists are thick, blue bracelets.

"Well, if it isn't one my apprentices," A voice greeted. I didn't know whom the voice belonged to, but it sent a shiver down my spine. "Ten years went by and you haven't changed a bit…Even," I stand up and looked through the iron bars.

A man is standing outside of my cell, an unpleasant smirk on his face. I vaguely remember him: long white hair, red eyes, and a small goatee. He's dressed in a white button-down shirt under a black overcoat, black pants and boots. He smirks at me even more, making me cringe in fear and confusion.

"A-Ansem? Is that really y-you?" I stammered through my chattering teeth.

"Even, you haven't changed a bit over the past ten years," He repeated, narrowing his red eyes at me. "I feel like I'm in a flashback because-"

"Quit the small talk," I snapped, trying to hide my fear. His aura, alone, was making the hairs on my neck stand on end. "What do you want with me?" I demanded.

Ansem chuckles as he opens the door of my cell. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. From the time you started examining my hybrid shadow, its been listening to every conversation you and the others have had. From you coaxing Arina, to Xehanort meeting with all of you. Xehanort is quite right; it's revenge I want! After that dreadful day all those years ago, I've wanted nothing but revenge," Ansem explained.

"After you disappeared into the darkness, I was angry; angry because I couldn't get my revenge. Then when I discovered you were Nobodies I continued to scheme. Then when you achieved Kingdom Hearts, I knew it was the right time to strike. I captured Arina and held her hostage in Twilight Town. Poor girl, you broke her fragile heart after you entered the realm of darkness," He continued explaining; when he mentioned Arina I clenched my fists. "She thought that you abandoned her and didn't even want to think about you. She even threw the locket you gave her in the river. How could you be so-"

"You're lying! I know you are!" I shouted at him, cutting him off. "I would never abandon her! She knows that! Why would she believe I abandoned her?"

"Oh no, Even you don't understand your own girlfriend's heart. She was so angry with you for the longest time. She didn't even want to think about you," Ansem smirked, using my anger as his advantage. "Now that you're so precious to each other again, she'll try to be the hero and come to the rescue. Too bad, she'll fall right into a trap. Playing with your emotions is like stealing eggs from a dodo bird. You've lived without your emotions for so long, you don't know how to deal with them," He continued to talk.

"Don't…" I stared feeling my rage go over the boiling point. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I yelled at him defensively.

"My, you're letting your anger get to you," Ansem chuckled again. "As I said before, you barely know how to handle your own heart," He smirked. "Since you don't know how to handle your heart…I can re-make it so that you obey me, not Xehanort!" He yelled as he summoned a black katana.

"I can handle my own heart just fine! I don't need your help and your lies!" I screamed at him, summoning my shield.

I waited, and waited. My shield wouldn't appear. I tried to summon it again, still nothing. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What has he done this time, I wonder. I stare at the bracelets, which are now glowing blue. I can only glare at him as he laughed at my vulnerability.

"Silly boy! I made those bracelets for a reason, so you couldn't escape! They simply block off the use of magic once they're on someone. Once they're on, they're very difficult to remove. True, I was hoping to see how you've improved over the years, but I guess this'll do!" He laughed, swinging the katana at me.

I quickly sidestepped to the left, avoiding it. As if seeing right through me, swung his weapon in a full circle hoping to hit me. I ducked low, barely avoiding his blade. It would have been lethal if it hit me. Ansem jumped up and tried to swing his sword at me once more. I dodged again and elbowed him the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. He gasped for a couple seconds before he came at me again.

I need to admit, I've never really been much of a fighter. Me, a scientist, trying to fight barehanded against my own former master who has a katana that can tear my guts open in one slice? The odds of wining for me are like me against the world. Right now the best I could do is keep dodging.

Ansem tried to jab me with the tip of his blade multiple times, but I maneuvered through a series of ducks and sidesteps. I could easily see he was trying to corner me by how he was slashing at me. Pretty soon his plan would work and then I would be in trouble. I light bulb went off in my head as I narrowly missed him trying to slash at me. I took a couple steps back until I was against the wall. I could see a smirk crawl across Ansem's face as his mind filled with thoughts of revenge. Even thought I knew what was going to happen, I pretended to be scared for my life.

He swung his sword, ready to finish me off. At the last second, I ducked and stood up behind him. Ansem whirled around in surprise as I landed a roundhouse kick on him. Ansem fell to his knees and coughed a few time before standing up again. I could see a look of delight and evil in his eyes.

"Well played Even, I guess you've improved in combat over the years. But I was only going easy on you, since you can't use your shield. Now prepare for the real fight!" He yelled swinging his sword at me.

The sword was a blur as it swung through the air. I sidestepped, barely missing his attack, as he jumped up and swung his sword at me. I sidestepped once more, the blade barely missing my left shoulder. He swung the sword at me once more, this time I was too slow for his swift movement. I could feel the cold steel of his blade slash against my forearm, making a nasty gasp. I fell to my knees and gripped my arm as blood ran through my fingers. The scent of my own blood made me want to hurl. I glanced up and was Ansem standing above me, holding the tip of his katana against my throat.

"I would kill you, but if I do then your friends won't come for you. If they don't come then I won't get my revenge," He smirked as his sword disappeared in a flash of blue light.

I gave him a strange glance. Why was he letting me live? A second ago he was so concentrated on taking my life. Ansem flashed a final glance at me as he walked out of my jail-like cell and shut the iron-bar door behind him.

"Enjoy the next couple of days, Even. They'll be your last," He whispered as he walked away.

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away _

_Losing my fate today, we're falling off the edge today!_

_I am just a man not superhuman, I'm not superhuman!_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war, just another family torn _

_Fallin' from my fate today!_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero, to save me now!_

_I need a hero, to save me now!_

_I need a hero, to save my life!_

_A hero will save me, just in time!_

_I've gotta fight today, to live another day_

_Speaking my mind today, my voice will be heard today!_

_I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman, my voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war, just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Hero by Skillet

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Arina © Me


	9. Fate Won't Get in My Way

Chapter 8:

Zexion's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I was definitely sure Ansem had laid this out bit by bit. I had given the scenario much thought and was sure of my theory. He would send his hybrids to ambush Axel and lead him to us, abduct Roxas and hope we listen to Axel and go save Roxas. We didn't so I guess he decided to take to a step further and take Vexen. But, how did he know that we weren't going to after Roxas? As the day wore on, more and more thoughts came to my head.

The heartless disappeared with Vexen, so it must have something to do with his disappearance. But, the thing was long dead, unless…of course! Vexen raised its body temperature to measure its brain activity so that's how it must have come back to life! It had just enough to come back, but low enough not to be detected.

Back at the sight, I had picked up Ansem's scent meaning he must have something to do with this also. We already know that he's created the hybrid heartless, now we have total proof he's after us. He's thinking that kidnapping Vexen will make us come after him for sure. As much I as hate the idea of going after Ansem, Vexen is one of us. As we (Braig specifically) would say ten years ago, "If we fail, we fail together…making it an epic fail!" I would have smiled at that, but I didn't have the heart too.

"Hey, Zexion," Axel poked his head in my room. "Xemnas has just called a meeting," He told me. "And why this early for Pete's sake?" He added with a mumble.

Less than an hour later we were stuck in, yet another, boring meeting. This time, Xemnas seemed twitchier than usual meaning that this was going to be an interesting meeting. Xaldin had an irate look in his blue eyes and Arina looked just plain pissed beyond belief.

"What's Ansem gonna do with Vexen, I wonder," Xigbar thought out loud. "First Roxas, then him…if he wants to get revenge on us so bad why can't he just walk over here and fight us?"

"That would be reckless. We would have the upper hand because we know this place better then him," Lexaeus pointed out. "Plus if he be at another disadvantage, because then he wouldn't be able to call for backup from his hybrids,"

Xemnas drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I guess we have no choice, we have to infiltrate Ansem's lair. As much as I'm opposed to the idea, we don't have much of a choice,"

"You're insane, dude!" Xigbar snapped. "Ansem's probably expecting to walk right into a trap! If he kidnapped Vexen, he kidnapped him so that we could come after him!"

"We don't have a choice; its either we let Ansem torture, and or, kill Vexen or try to get him back," I told him. "We all know very well Ansem won't stop until all of are dead. But then again that prophecy says that either we get Vexen back and everything is hunky dory again, or we die in the process,"

"To hell with the prophecy!" Arina snapped. "I don't care if we have to fight a whole army of those hybrids! Even and I have been through so much together! When you first got here, Even was the one who rescued me from the giant heartless! Fate won't get in my way for this one…if destiny separates us…so be it," She yelled out bravely.

"Arina, you reckless idiot," Xaldin muttered. "Do you know who you're up against? He was the one who created the hybrid shadows and caused havoc in both Twilight Town and Radiant Garden. You can barely take out one without help, what makes you think you can just walk into Ansem's lair and rescue Vexen?"

"You have to have faith, Dilan! What happened to you all?" She asked us. "You've lived without emotions for so long, you don't even how to at least try to encourage the words of someone who's willing to give their own life to save something important? You-"

"Okay, we don't a whole speech about faith," Axel cut her off quickly. "But I agree with Arina. I personally don't care what happens to Vexen, do whatever ya want with him; I just want to rescue Roxas. I know what its like to try to protect someone you love. I tried to protect Isa all those years ago, and now I want to protect Roxas. I'm in for Roxas,"

I took a deep breath and let it out in a long whistle. Most of these events are now starting to blend together. Meeting up with everyone again, Arina's nightmare, finding Axel, and now Vexen going missing…all are now blended to form a plot. Ansem, now crazed with revenge, now has something he can use as a threat. This was going to be tricky trying to defeat him, but the sooner we end this the better.

"I agree with Arina and Xigbar at the same time. We could be walking right into Ansem's plans, but Vexen is one of us. But if we infiltrate Ansem's lair, we need a plan," I pointed out.

"Zexion is right, we also have not a clue where his lair is," Lexaeus added.

Xaldin nodded. "He's probably in Radiant Garden. From going to investigating the town, in the castle we found. We can't just walk in and expect to find Vexen and Roxas,"

"Xaldin is correct in every way. He's kidnapped both of them in order to lure us there," Xemnas started. "But if Ansem wants a fight, we'll give him a d*mn good fight! Nobody messes with us and lives to tell the tale!" He shouted. "Well expect Sora, but that's a different story!" Xemnas added with a mumble.

Yeah, we're screwed in every possible way. Remind me to start writing out my will later.

Meanwhile…

Roxas's POV

It sucks being held against your will. I felt like I was in jail. Blue bracelets that restricted my use of magic bound my wrists, so I couldn't summon my Keyblade to bust out of here. Ever since that Ansem guy ambushed Axel and I, I've been held here against my will. From eavesdropping in on conversations, he wanted to lure somebody here. I didn't know whom, but he sounded angry whenever he thought to himself about it.

For the three nights I slept on the cold floor, I couldn't take my mind off Axel. Was he okay? Did he make it out alive? I felt the same way I did when I thought he died in Castle Oblivion. When I saw him, he wasn't looking so good. He had a couple major wounds that were bleeding heavily and he could barely stand up.

So now, here I am. Alone in a creepy dungeon held hostage by some guy I barely know. I leaned against the wall and sighed; more confusing thoughts. My eyes start to close but a sound echoes through the empty prison chamber. My ears perk up, sounded like something was scrapping against the floor. I crawl to the front on my cell and in front of it is a good-sized flat rock, dusted with dust. I pick it up and get a closer look at it. The dust forms into letters, which form into words, and which finally form into a message:

_You're not alone; I'm in the same position as you. Please send back_

I chip off a piece of a rock and rub off the message. I reply in my own crap-tastic handwriting:

_Who are you?_

I poke my arm through the iron bars and slid the rock down a couple cells. I see a hand reach out and grab the small rock. So I'm not alone! A couple seconds later, the mysterious hand slides the rock back to my cell again. Another message is on it,

_It's Vexen, remember? If you don't remember then think your fist few days in Organization XIII_

I erase the message and scribble:

_Vexen?! How in the world did you wind up here?_

I slide the rock back and he sends it back a couple moments later later: (Author: The next part is basically Roxas and Vexen writing back to each other back and foruth on a rock :P It switches between Vexen and Roxas)

_Long story short: I was kidnapped by his hybrid heartless and now I'm in the same position as you_

_Have any clue on how we can break out?_

_No, but I know why Ansem wants us here…to lure Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Axel here. The first six members of the organization, rebelled against him eleven (?) years ago and he wants revenge_

_Axel's alive?! Is he okay?_

_First of all, ?! Isn't proper grammar. Second, yes, your hotheaded friend is alive_

_Do have any clue if they're coming to get us?_

_Enough with the questions, boy! They'll probably come to save us, or at least Arina will try to convince the others to save us_

_Who's Arina?_

_No one important, but in the meantime we need to find a way to break these bracelets. If our use of magic weren't restricted, I would have broken out of here yesterday_

_We could try to use a sharp rock to break them, and where did you get this rock?_

_It was on floor in my cell. But the catch is we're bound by our wrists, which is near an artery and if we cut it deep enough we'll bleed to death_

_Touché, any other ideas that doesn't involve slitting wrists?_

_Why do you keep asking me? Is it just because I'm the intellectual one and the rest of you are ignorant?_

_Can you speak English please?_

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two prisoners hoping to escape?" A voice wonders through the empty prison hold.

I gulp and look up. Ansem is standing above me, holding the rock in his hand. He has an odd smirk on his face, making him look more sinister than he already is. I cringe in fear and back up towards the back of my small cell.

"If want to get out so easily, then that can be arranged," Ansem snapped his fingers, making a bunch of those black…things (Hybrid heartless Vexen was talking about, I guess) appear.

Two of them open the iron bars of my cell and seized my by my arms. The two take me to Ansem, holding both of arms behind my back. Ansem smirks as the two heartless bring Vexen over to Ansem.

Vexen looks plain awful. His arms are almost coated in scratches and the edge of his black cloak looks torn. A black band is wrapped around his forearm wet with, blood I think. His long hair is tangled and he looks a bit feverish. Ansem smirks at the both of us.

"It seems that my apprentices are coming to save you. They're both falling in my trap and soon revenge will be mine," Ansem chuckles.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Axel!" I shout struggling against the heartless's strong grip.

Ansem laughs once more. "Its not Axel I'm after, far from him my friend. It my apprentices, isn't that right Even?" He turns towards Vexen, who glares at him grudgingly. I guess Even is his somebody.

"If you lay a finger on Arina I'll, I'll, I'll…" His voice trails off as he looks at the floor.

"You're powerless here, you can't use magic or even summon your weapon. Plus you know you've never been able to put up a good fight anyway, so what makes you think you can fight me bare-handed?" Ansem points out, making Vexen glare at him with even more rage in his eyes.

"Thought so, heartless stick Roxas in the broom closet. Don't take Even anywhere just yet, I have something special in mind for him," Ansem smirked.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over_

_  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on!_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone!_  
_I know that you are wrong!_  
_Headstrong we're Headstrong!_

_Back off I'll take you on!  
__Headstrong to take on anyone!  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_Conclusin's manifest, first impression's got to be your very best_

_I see your full of sh*t and that's alright  
__That's how you play, I guess you'll get there every night  
__Well, now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over_

_  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Headstrong by Trapt

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me


	10. Confronting destiny

Chapter 9

Zexion's POV

All of us duck behind a high wall as a large group of heartless walk right past us. Xemnas scanned the streets, checking for heartless. He gives the okay signal and we jump out from behind the wall. Some of the windows in the shops are broken and the street is littered with broken glass and bits of cloth. I clench my fist at the sight; he's going to pay for wrecking our home.

Our plan was to get to Ansem's lair of the other side of Radiant Garden, unnoticed, and get Roxas and Vexen back. Ansem's lair is a huge castle that's made a grey stone. Its tallest tower literally touches the sky, which is even blacker then Twilight Town's sky. A huge group of heartless stands guard at the castle's massive gates.

We run through the deserted streets, avoiding heartless as much as possible, and head towards the bailey. That's the only place where heartless aren't prowling like mad. Xemnas gazes across Radiant Garden from the bailey window. He turns towards us again and clears his throat.

"We're almost there, but we're sure to get spotted if we travel in such a large group," He told us. "The only to get there is to split up, and meet at the castle,"

"Its also risky because we're not as strong if we're split up," I added.

Xigbar sighs. "If we would stop chatting and get moving we would be there already. Let's just get into groups at meet at the castle," He tell us, keeping his voice just in case any heartless are near.

"Fine, Xaldin you're with Arina and Zexion. Xigbar, Axel, and Lexaeus you're with me, let's try to get there by sunset. Now move out!" he orders us.

Xaldin, Arina, and I take off. We run through the bailey and jump over crumbled buildings. Arina has a determined look in her eyes. A small golden object around her neck caught my eye. A gold chain hung around her neck with a golden heart locket hanging from it. It banged against her chest as she ran.

We run through an area with crumbled wall and a beautiful blue, yellow, and silver mosaic. I don't know why, but it remained me of Demyx. The kid was always playing his Sitar and always slacked off from doing missions. I kinda miss him, but now was not the time to be reflecting. He stop to catch our breath in a huge cave, illuminated by dozen's glowing crystals. I use this as my opportunity to ask Arina about the locket.

"Arina, what's that locket? I've never seen you wear it before," I wondered.

"This?" She points to the little golden heart. "Even gave me this as birthday present, quite some time ago. I've worn it every day since then, but I've tucked it under my shirt so it doesn't get ruined," She explained.

Xaldin clears his throat. "We're almost there…we just need a plan when we do get there,"

"But I thought Xemnas told us to wait for him when we get there," Arina pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we can plan ahead," I pointed out. "But where would they keep Roxas and Vexen? I just want to find them and get out as quick as possible. But I know it won't happen that way," I sighed.

Xaldin gives us the signal to follow him as he begins to proceed through the tunnels. The castle is right up ahead, meaning heartless galore. Xaldin summons his lances and backs against the wall. Arina and I summon our weapons, too. I don't what the plan is; I guess its sneak up on them and ambush them. We slowly inch down the wall as a couple heartless patrolling the castle come into view.

Xaldin holds up three fingers and nods towards us. We nod back as he hold us two fingers. I see Arina grip her bow harder she's determined judging by the fierce look in her, usually gentle-looking, light green eyes. Xaldin holds up one finger before we run out of the cave and attack the heartless at full force.

The heartless didn't see us coming. There were only three guards at the most, which we disposed of quickly but about fifteen more pour in. I jump up in the air and shoot a huge fireball at some of them and Arina finishes them off with her arrows. Xaldin is fighting three-to-one, attacking them with his lances. I quickly turn around and shoot a bolt of lighting at a heartless. It knocks it to the ground but it quickly climbs to its feet and charges at me again. I make a clone of myself and jump above it. The heartless looks at both of us and shoots a blue beam at the duplicate of me.

While it was distracted, I kick it to the ground and freeze it finishing it off. I see Arina struggling with a few heartless that are gaining up on her. She takes an arrow out of her bag and stabs a nearby heartless with it. Another jumps on her right after. She pushes it off and shoots it. The heartless sidestepped, avoiding it and jumps above her. She shuts her eyes in fear, as the heartless extends its claws.

I run over and shoot lighting at it, right as it gives Arina a small scratch on her cheek. I glance at her as she climbs to her feet and loads her bow. She jumped above us and shoots the two arrows at the heartless. The arrows glow white and circle them before landing a clean shot on one, killing it cleanly.

The battle wasn't too long. We'd managed to wipe them out in at least ten minutes. After we all stood back-to-back in a circle, painting, waiting for more to show up. We see shadows move from inside the cave. We all grip our weapons and prepare for the next wave of attackers. Instead of heartless, we see Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Axel running out of the cave. We drop our guard and our weapons fade away.

"Nice job taking out the heartless," Xemnas compliments before facing the stone castle that towers above us. "I hope you're all ready. I don't know what we'll encounter but be on your toes," He warns us as we proceed towards the castle.

**Axel's POV**

_Roxas…I'm almost there. Just hang on for a little bit longer. _I prayed in my head as we entered the castle.

The entrance hall was just as gloomy as the outside. A dark red rug stretched from the door to the two staircases that were one the both sides of the room. A dusty golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and a balcony is between the two staircases. I barely know who this Ansem guy is, but I guess he has a big ego.

Xemnas gives us the signal to follow him before he races up the left staircase. We run after him as quietly as we can so Ansem doesn't know we're here. We come to a long hallway that leads to a series of corridors. It's really cold inside the castle, which annoys me. I'm more of a boiling-hot summer day guy, not a guy that can stand the cold. The red-haired chick (Ari-whatever) races ahead of Xemnas and turn sharply to the left.

Xemnas growls under his breath and races after her. I summon my Chakrams and follow both of them. What I really don't get is why she seems so…serious. Ever since Vexen was kidnapped she's just been focused on getting him back. Did I miss something? Are they dating or something? Since when did Vexen have a girlfriend?

The girl suddenly halts, almost making Xemnas bump into her in the process.

"Arina, what the heck are you doing?" He demands.

"Shh!" Arina snapped. "I heard something!"

We all shut up and listen. We can't hear anything, except for our breathing. I strain my ears to try to hear even the quietest noise. Finally, I hear something. It sounds like a voice that's muffled from cloth. I almost jump when I hear a loud CRASH! I bolt to the nearest door on the left and press my ear to the wooden door. Inside, are muffled whimpers, like a dog.

I take a couple steps back and kick the door. It doesn't even leave a mark. I growl in frustration and kick at it again. It leaves a small scratch but I'm far from breaking the door.

"Stand back," Lexaeus tells us as he summons his hammer axe thing.

He swings it over his shoulder before he swings the huge weapon at the door. I covered my ears as the sound of splitting wood echoes through the halls. When the dust clears he backs away and I peek inside. I can hardly believe my eyes. Inside is a boy, about fifteen with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His mouth is gagged and his face is stained with dried blood and dust. His arms are tied behind his back with thick rope. He looks up, the look in his eye say it all.

"Roxas!" I exclaim as I hop through the hole in the door and kneel beside him.

"Axel! You came!" He exclaimed after I removed the gag covering his mouth.

"Of course I'd come!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. I cut the ropes holding his hand behind his back with one of the spikes of my Chakram. "I'd always come for you no matter what, got it memorized?" I tell him pointing to my forehead.

"Roxas, nice to see you again," Zexion greets politely.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Roxas wondered as he stands up.

"Even's here too, right? Do you know where he is?" Arina asks him.

Roxas give her a crazy stare before a light bulb goes off in his head. "Oh! Yeah, he's here. I remember Ansem was talking to us and he said…err…he that he had something special in mind for him or something. Then, I remember I was Ansem taking him to a room win the west wing," He explained.

"When I find Ansem I swear he'll pay for what he's done to Even," Arina growls under her breath.

"You must be Arina. Vexen mentioned you when Ansem was taking him to the west wing," Roxas told Arina.

Arina nodded towards Roxas before she took off running towards the west wing.

"Arina, wait!" Xigbar called out, stopping her. "You don't even know where you're going! For all we know Ansem could be there, too! Are you that crazy?" He pointed out.

"I-I-I…I don't care! I'm going to the west wing and you can't stop me from confronting my destiny!" She yelled before she began backtracking towards the west wing.

"That reckless little…humph! That determination of her's will get her killed someday," Xaldin muttered.

"She's only trying to protect something she loves," Zexion muttered to herself. "If the will to protect something is strong, then someone will go beyond their limits to protect it. Imagine trying to protect the one thing you love, like you Axel. You wanted to go after Roxas even though you were on the edge of life. And Arina is trying to protect Vexen because her heart is telling her too," He told everyone.

"Wait a second…" Xemnas halted us. "What did she mean by, 'you can't stop me from confronting my destiny'?"

"I think she means that…this was laid out by destiny…" Xaldin's voice trailed off.

"Remember that line in the prophecy? When all is lost the seventh will either watch the others perish or perish themselves, I think it means all of us!" Xigbar exclaimed as he remembered the cryptic prophecy.

"We can't just her kill herself! C'mon let's go!" Zexion yelled as we all took off running towards where Arina went.

We re-traced our steps and came the main entrance again. We rushed across the balcony and into the west side of the castle. Zexion quickly turned left and came to an ENORMUS door at the end of another corridor. Arina stood in the doorway, her back to us and her bow and arrow summoned and in hand.

"Arina!" Xemnas yelled out to her. "What are y-" Xemnas froze and whirled around a dark red force field covered the doorway.

"Xehanort, so nice to see and the others again after all these years. You've grown quite a bit," A voice commented.

Xemnas gasped in shock and fear. Standing on the other side of the room was a man. He had long white hair, a small goatee, and blood-red eyes. He wore a white shirt under a black and gold vest under a black overcoat, black pants and combat boots, and an empty black and red sword case hung from his belt.

Arina was shaking, and I could easily see why. The man, whom was Ansem I assume, was holding Vexen. He was gagged and Ansem held a katana with a black blade at his throat. Ansem held Vexen's arms to his side, so he couldn't move, and Ansem smirked evilly at us as Vexen struggled from his firm grasp.

"Make one more move, and Even takes a little trip to hell," Ansem growled, the blade touching Vexen's jugular.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone, everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say, it'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late_

_No one will ever see, the side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it_

_And I ever left alone, everything that I own to make you feel like_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

Never too late by Three days Grace

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me


	11. The Final Showdown! Light Vs Dark!

Chapter 10:

Arina's POV

For the longest time, we just stood there. My arms were shaking like crazy and my legs were trembling. A low growl rumbled in Xehanort's throat as he summoned his red, glowing swords. Even was still struggling from Ansem's grasp, but Ansem wouldn't release his firm grip. Even looked at me with fear and desperation in his eyes. Tension hung in the air making it hard to breathe, until Ansem spoke.

"You know your friend doesn't have to die, but someone else will pay," Ansem told us.

"Mmf mmfion mmo mhf!" Even tried to yell out, but his voice was muffled by the cloth.

Ansem elbowed him in the ribs, making him shut up. "You guys really are fools to go against me. You're in no position to fight: your friend here has his pathetic life at stake. But that all can change; I won't kill Even but to that I'd have to kill Xehanort," Ansem smirked.

"What? That's not fair! Why would we ever do something like that?" I yelled at him.

"Because that filthy b****** made everyone else join him and left me to rot in the darkness!" Ansem yelled at Xehanort.

"It was your own fault! That experiment you told us to abandon would have led to great discoveries! We would have had to make a few sacrifices but it would have been worth it!" Xehanort shouted getting ready to strike Ansem.

"One move and Even's life ends," Ansem repeated his threat, the katana still at Even's throat.

Xehanort sighs heavily and his glowing swords disappear. "Fine, you can have me. But first let Vexen go," He told Ansem firmly.

I gasp in disbelief. What was Xehanort doing? Is he really is going to sacrifice himself to save Even? I can only grip my bow harder as Xehanort slowly walks to where Ansem is standing. As promised, he let go of Even and let him drop to the floor. Ansem walks over to Xehanort and the two meet up in the middle. Ansem raises his sword and swings it at Xehanort. Suddenly, a glowing, red sword blocks his sword from hitting him. Ansem gasps in surprise; Xehanort was holding his swords and chuckling to himself.

"I thought you would be smarter, but I guess you were so obsessed with killing me you never would've thought that it would be a trick," Xehanort laughed once more.

"You'll die right where you stand!" Ansem shouted swinging his katana at Xehanort once more.

Xehanort blocked it again, making an X with his swords. Xehanort jumped above Ansem and swung one of his swords at Ansem. Ansem blocked it with his black katana. Xehanort swung his other sword at Ansem hoping to hit him. Ansem ducked and jumped away. Ansem pointed his sword at Xehanort and shot a HUGE blue beam at Xehanort. Xehanort muttered a curse under his breath and jumped up, barely avoiding the beam. Xehanort spun in a full circle hoping to hit Ansem, but he jumped away and swung his katana at Xehanort, landing a small gash on his arm.

Xehanort griped his arm as Ansem swings his sword at him once more. Xehanort cursed again and jumped back. He swung his sword at Ansem, but he met match with his sword. Xehanort swung his other sword at Ansem catching him off guard and elbowing him in the gut. Ansem fell backward and coughed up a couple drops of blood. Ansem jumped up in the air and threw his sword at Xehanort. Xehanort managed to knock it away before it was able to inflict any damage on him. The katana glowed white for a second before it re-appeared in Ansem's hands. The two charged at each other and their swords met match once more.

"Even!" I called running over to him as Ansem and Xehanort fought.

I kneeled beside him and untied the gag that covered his mouth.

"Thanks, Arina," He told me before glancing at Ansem and Xehanort fighting. "What in the world is Xemnas thinking?" He muttered to himself.

"I dunno," I replied as I cut the ropes that held his hands behind his back with an arrow. "But he did that just to save you,"

"One problem with that; these bracelets are restricting my use of magic. I can't even summon my shield," Even explained.

I take his hand and examine the device on his wrist. They're dark blue with silver symbols and golden specks on it. Its feels heavy and cold, like metal. I turn Even's wrist over and see a black line around the device. That must be how Ansem attached it.

"I think I know how it's attached, there's a black line that attaches the two sides together. But the catch is, I don't know how to break it," I tell him.

"I would break it, but it I cut my wrist I'm dead," Even's eyes suddenly grew wide. He muttered something under his breath before he turned to me again.

"Arina, if you can use one of your fire-elemental arrows you could break these. It might burn me, but if you free on hand then I get the other," Even explained.

"But Even!" I protested.

"I know this is dangerous, but we need to take some risks," He told me. "I believe in you, Arina,"

I could feel my face burn for a second. I closed my eyes and shook off the feeling. This was no time to get involved with love. I pulled an arrow from my bag, with red, yellow, and orange ribbons hanging from it. Even held out his wrist as the tip of the arrow began to glow. I shut my eyes and held the arrow against his wrist. I felt the magic flow from my fingertips to the tip of the arrow.

After a couple moments the bracelet still didn't look like it was going to break. I saw Even gritting his teeth, trying to hide the burning pain. For a second I thought I should stop, but then a heard a crack. I looked at Even's wrist and a crack had formed on the bracelet.

"Keep going…we've almost got it," Even encouraged through his teeth.

I stared into his eyes, filled with pain. I wanted to stop, to stop the burning pain that **I** was causing. Suddenly, the blue bracelet cracked against and fell off his wrist! I stopped my flow of magic and we stared at the fallen bracelet in disbelief. Even smirked slightly and froze the other bracelet around his other wrist. The ice cracked before it shattered along with the bracelet. His left wrist was red and black from the burns, about they didn't look that serious.

"Thank you Arina!" He threw his arms around me.

Suddenly an army of heartless surrounded us. We both jumped to our feet and summoned our weapons. We stood back-to-back and prepared for another fight.

A group of heartless tried to jump above us but Even froze them in mid-air as I loaded my bow and fired. The arrows shot through where their hearts would be, and they burst into thousands of tiny ice shards. A couple more tried to tackle me, but I shot a couple arrows at them. One of them avoided them and tried to slash at me with it claws, while the other landed beside it and began to charge up a blue beam. I muttered a curse under my breath and jumped up, barely avoiding the attacks. I quickly loaded my bow and shouted out,

"Aquarius!" I shouted before I fired.

The two arrows sped towards the heartless hybrids, streams of water and blue ribbons trailing behind them. The two crossed each other before they struck the heartless. I landed and re-loaded as a group of heartless tackled me, one of them knocking my bow from my hands. Two held my arms down while two began charged up for a large red beam. I shut my eyes tightly as they fired.

I waited for pain to overthrow me. But it never did. I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing above me. The heartless that were surrounding me had disappeared. Roxas stood above me two keyblades, one silver with a golden star at the end and other black and silver, in both hands. Axel stood beside him, Chakrams in hand. I quickly climbed to my feet and summoned my bow and arrows. The four us stood back to back as the heartless formed a huge circle around us.

"What are these things exactly?" Roxas wondered glancing nervously at the heartless surrounding us. It was about…5,500 to four that sounded fair, right?

"They're basically hybrid heartless-half heartless, half Nobody," Even explained quickly. "I would tell you more, but I barely what they are myself," He admitted.

Axel twirled his Chakrams. "Hybrid or not, we'll blow these punks to hell!" He exclaimed, his Chakrams blazing with fire.

Normal POV

Axel charged at the heartless, his Chakrams covered in flames. He threw both of them as a dozen came charging at him. The Chakrams destroyed two of them and Axel caught them again. Axel spun in a full circle, taking care a couple more heartless. One tried to shot a blue beam at him, but he easily maneuvered. Another heartless jumped above him and slashed against his back with its long claws. Axel grit his teeth together to stop himself from crying out in pain. He jumped up and threw his fiery Chakrams at the heartless once more. It destroyed one and flew back to Axel.

Roxas was having trouble with them, too. One tried to slash at him with its claws, but he blocked by making an X with his keyblades. Another jumped above him, but he quickly whirled around and stabbed it Oblivion. Roxas swung Oathkeeper at a heartless but it dodged quickly. It lunged at Roxas but he blocked the heartless's attack. He jumped back and charged at the creature. At the last second he jumped above the hybrid and slashed at it with both of his keyblades. The heartless seemed to scream out in pain before it faded into black.

A couple more charged at him, but Roxas blocked their claws easily. He jumped up in the air and stabbed both of them, making them disappear. One jumped above Roxas and slammed its fist into the ground. The force was so strong; Roxas was knocked of his feet and lost his grip on Oblivion. Still on the ground, the heartless jumped above him and prepared to finish him. A fiery shape knocked the heartless out of the air and it faded. The Chakram spun around and flew back to its wielder, Axel. Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him to his feet. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and he and Axel charged at the hybrids once more.

Arina and Vexen were having trouble with the heartless as well. Arina fired a couple arrows at a heartless knocking it down. She shot another arrow, with fire-colored ribbons on the end, finishing it off. She jumped up and shot a couple more arrows at the heartless below. Arina loaded her bow again as another jumped above her. She quickly turned around as Vexen froze it. Arina quickly fired her arrow at the heartless, making it burst into millions of icy shards. Another heartless jumped up and tried to slash at Vexen with its long, pointed claws. Vexen whirled around and shot an icicle through where its heart SHOULD be, making it fade into oblivion.

More and more heartless kept coming, but the four remained strong and kept fighting. Arina took a couple steps back and shot a couple fire-element arrows at the heartless, destroying one of them. She loaded two arrows and aimed at a couple that was charging at Axel and Roxas.

"Gemini!" She shouted before firing.

The two arrows glowed white and spun in a circle around the heartless before they pierced through the hybrids. Arina turned around and shot more arrows at the group of heartless that came charging at her. She jumped up and shot at a couple heartless from below. When Arina landed she heard a small cry of pain. She turned around and saw Vexen gripped his left forearm, blood dripping down his arm.

"Even!" Arina cried rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"These hybrids managed to re-open this…crap," Vexen muttered regaining a fighting stance. "There's way to many of them!"

"Tell me about it!" Roxas commented as he and Axel gathered around both of them.

"If more keep coming then…" Axel mumbled something under his breath. "I think Ansem's trying to distract us so that he can deal with Xemnas!" He gasped.

"D*mn these hybrids then!" Arina exclaimed. "We need to help Xehanort!"

"But how?" Roxas questioned, slashing at another hybrid. "There's too many of them!" He exclaimed knocking one away with Oblivion.

"Wait a second…" Vexen murmured a couple sentences under his breath. He shook his head. "Axel, can you create a fire wall big enough to contain all of these heartless?"

"I think so, why?" Axel wondered.

"If we can contain these into one spot, then we can finish them off easily. It'll take up a lot of magic, but sometimes it's the only choice," Vexen replied.

Axel smirked. "I've never really made a fire wall that big before, but it sounds fun," Axel chuckled. "This place'll be in ashes when I'm done. Stand back," He ordered.

The rest of the group backed up as Axel's Chakrams became ablaze with fire. Axel jumped up and smirked to himself. He spun around and threw his Chakrams at the hybrids below. The Chakrams circled the heartless until they were all cornered and gazing around helplessly, like dazed Shadows. Axel landed a couple yards away from the fiery prison and held out his Chakrams, still blazing with fire.

"Do it now! I can't hold this forever!" He shouted, putting every drop of his power into cornering them.

Arina nodded towards Axel before taking off towards the group of heartless, Roxas and Vexen trailing behind her. Arina loaded her bow with three arrows and aimed for the group. Vexen came to a halt next to Arina and began shooting beams of ice at the many cornered foes.

"Tri attack; water, fire, and wind!" Arina shouted before she fired a volley or arrows at the heartless.

The ribbons trailed behind the arrows made of rainbow of red, blue, and light purple. Roxas was shooting lighting at the heartless, destroying them a few at a time. Axel could feel sweat dripping down his face as the three continued to fend off the heartless from a couple yards away. Vexen turned a couple hybrids into ice sculptures and Arina fired fire-element arrows at them, demolishing them.

After a couple minutes Axel couldn't take it anymore. He threw his Chakrams at the cornered hybrids, making the firewall go boom. The force was so strong; it knocked all of them off their feet. Roxas could feel the blistering heat blow in his face. The heat died down and Axel was on his hands and knees, painting heavily. His Chakrams disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"Axel!" Roxas cried rushing to his side.

"Don't worry (paint) about me… go save (paint) Xemnas. I'll (paint) be fine," Axel reassured.

Arina kneeled beside Axel and pressed her arrow against his wounds. The glowing tip of her arrow stopped the blood from flowing out his nasty wound. When she was done, a red-brown scab covered his back. She stood up and glanced at Xemnas, still fighting Ansem, then at Vexen. Arina clenched her fists and drew in her breath.

"Even…if I don't make out alive," She began. "I want you know-"

"Now isn't the time for talking," Vexen said quickly, cutting her off. "Xemnas needs our help!" He told her, running towards where Xemnas was fighting Ansem.

Xemnas and Ansem both looked horrible. Ansem had a small stream of blood running down his face and Xemnas was bleeding from the arm and side. Ansem swung his sword at Xemnas, but he easily dodged. Xemnas swung both his sword in a circle as Ansem met match with one of his glowing swords. He jumped up and slashed his sword at Xemnas, who sidestepped and barely missed it. Ansem slashed at Xemnas making an X shape in the air. The X seemed to glow black before an invisible force slashed at Xemnas.

Xemnas doubled over in pain. He looked up as Ansem raised his katana and prepared to finish off Ansem. Xemnas shut his eyes and waited for Ansem to kill him. A silver shape cut through the air and got Ansem right in the shoulder. The object pining him to the wall as three more pined his other shoulder and two legs to the stonewall. Xigbar stood in front of him, a smirk on his face and one of his guns resting on his shoulder.

"Braig…I should've known it was you," Ansem growled.

Xigbar smirked even more. "You're right, but now it's my turn to talk," He pointed one of his guns at Ansem. "Why did you abandon that experiment in the first place?"

Ansem laughed. "You really think I would tell you that easily? Right, Arina?" He glanced at Arina who just stood there completely silent.

Arina glanced at Vexen and Xigbar, then at the floor. "Yes, Ansem. That was part of your plan," She murmured.

"Arina…knows?" Vexen murmured debating on whether he heard Ansem and Arina correctly or not.

"She's known all along, Even. Didn't she tell you?" Ansem asked.

Vexen turned towards Arina. "How do you know him? You said you didn't…"

Arina looked at the floor again. "I'm so sorry, Even. I've known who he is this whole time. I've known this was going to happen from the time you rescued me," Her eyes filled with tears. "But I didn't want to tell you. You made me feel…something I never thought I had," Tears began to drip down her face. "I didn't want the feeling to end. I thought you'd never forgive me and I'd be miserable for the rest of my life," Tears poured down her face like water falling off a cliff.

"Humph, whatever Arina. Now free me so we can end this," Ansem commanded.

Arina nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yes, master," She replied walking over to where Ansem was pinned.

Arina removed Xigbar's glowing shards and they disappeared in flashes of white light. Xigbar clutched his guns ever harder as Ansem jumped down from the wall. Vexen, whom was still in shock, stood there completely speechless. All this time she's known this would happen, and she never said a thing! After going through the trouble of rescuing her and trying to comfort over, what seemed like, an over-reaction she betrays them. Wrathful, angry emotions replaced Vexen's feelings for the traitor. He shook off the rest of his thoughts of her and gripped his shield.

"You insufferable monster! You're going to pay for this!" Vexen screamed at Ansem. "I'm not afraid to fight you! You'll pay for what you did to Arina!"

"That seems more like it. Foster your anger and direct it at me, or Arina for that matter," Ansem smirked and turned towards Arina, who stared at the floor with her head down. "Now Arina…kill Even and make sure you bring me what's left of him when you're done,"

Both, Arina and Vexen, gasped in shock. There was no way Arina would be able to kill Vexen, the person she cared about the most. Ansem narrowed his red eyes at Arina, making her cringe in fear. There was no other choice. More tears poured down arina's face as she summoned her bow and arrow again. With trembling hands, she loaded her bow.

"I'm sorry, Even," She sobbed before she fired her arrow, right at Vexen.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_And keeping them here and makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

_Two, three, four!_

_Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one too, I was just counting on_

_That never happened, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than…this_

_If want to play it like a game_

_Well come one, come on let's play_

'_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forgot you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies_

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me

**Author's Note: Hello! I would like to say this one of my favorite chapters. I've actually almost finished typing this story, but I need to make sure the chapters are good before I post them. When I post one of the later chapters, I need your help to pick a song to use at the end. I'll tell you more when the next chapter is posted! See ya!**


	12. Confession

Chapter 11:

Vexen's POV

I easily blocked Arina's arrow with my shield and took a couple steps back from her. What is she thinking? I barely had time to react before Arina fired a few more arrows at me. I blocked again, but then she disappeared. I whirled around into time, she see her re-appear and tried to stab me one of her arrows. The arrow nicked me in the shoulder, making me wince in pain. She proceeded to stab me with another arrow, but I blocked it.

"Arina, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"This is all part of my plan," She whispered in my ear and she loaded her bow. "Wound me," She said before she fired an arrow.

I ducked, the arrow whizzed past my temple barely missing. It would've been nasty if it hit. Arina loaded a couple more arrows with red ribbons on the back on them. She fired them at me, a look of fear in her eyes. I jumped up and shot an icicle at her. She blocked it with her bow and shot another arrow at me. I flipped in mid-air as Arina tried to stab me with another arrow. I quickly made an icicle and met match with her arrow.

"Wait are you waiting for? I told you to try to wound me," She whispered.

"Are you mad?" I whispered back.

"Try to make it look like we're really fighting, I can heal myself later anyway," Arina jumped away from me and loaded a couple more arrows.

I jumped up and tried to slam my shield into her but she jumped back in time to avoid it. I couldn't bear to wound her; it would be painful to see her with blood running down her face. I swallow back the image and feelings before charging at her again. Arina jumped up and shot a couple more arrows at me. I dodged one, but the other scraped against my shoulder, making a shallow wound. I swallowed hard and froze Arina in a block of ice. I shut my eyes as I slammed my shield into the ice, the spikes scraping against her shoulder. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of her shivering and clutching her shoulder.

"Arina! Get up and fight!" Ansem yelled at her.

"As if I'd listen to you!" Arina screamed back as she loaded her bow and fired.

Ansem's eyes grew wide in shock. He jumped up, barely missing her arrow, and summoned his sword once more. Ansem swung his katana at Arina, but she blocked it with her bow. She pushed back with every drop of her strength, but it wasn't enough. Ansem slashed her with his katana, slicing her bow cleaning in half. Arina gasped as Ansem slashed his sword at her, making a deep wound on her arm. Arina gripped her arm as Ansem elbowed her, knocking her to the ground. Ansem raised his katana and prepared to finish her off.

"You die here, double-crosser!" Ansem screamed swinging his sword. Out of all of the offensive names I've heard, that was probably the weakest.

"No!" I yelled running towards her.

Ansem's sword hit my shield with a loud _CLANK!_Ansem glared at me as I pushed him away. He slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Thinking quickly, I shot a ball of ice at him. The ball exploited and a thick sheet of ice covered him from the neck down. I turned towards Arina and rushed towards her side.

"Arina are you okay?" I panicked kneeling next to her.

Arina was shaking and she was still gripping her bleeding arm. She was also covered in scratches and cuts, but so was I. She forced and faint smile, this time it was one of her real smiles.

"Thank you, you saved my life," She told me as she summoned an arrow. She pressed it against her wounds as the arrow glowed white.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, looking at the dried blood on my arm and shoulder.

I never really noticed the pain because it was the last thing on my mind. I was so caught up in the moment; I never felt how bad it actually stung. She presses the arrow to my arm and begins to heal it. Xigbar and Xemnas are gathered around us and Axel is leaning heavily against Xaldin, Roxas standing next to him.

"Let's go," Xemnas decides walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice cuts through the silence.

The last thing I hear is an ear-splitting crack before something tackles me hard. I don't have time to react before strong arm grab my throat and grips it tight. I can feel the figure's muscles trying to strangle me. I glare at the person holding me. Ansem! I should've been more careful about him. I try to pry off his arm but it's firmly around my neck.

"A little reckless, Even?" He teases.

"A-Ansem! H-How? W-W-When?" I choke out.

"You moron, did you think I could be defeated that easily?" He laughs as I struggle more against him.

I can already feel my body beginning to shut down from lack of air. With one last burst of strength, I kick in hard in the gut. Ansem falls over and I summon my shield, gasping for breath from my brush with death. We're not even fighting, but I can feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins. I've never fought off adrenaline in this state before, this should be interesting. Ansem climbs to his feet and, much to my surprise, summons _two _katanas.

"Intimated? Look on the bright side; we can finally have a match. You and me, one-on-one, no outside help," He explained smirking.

"Don't do it, Even! He's trying to separate us!" Arina yelled.

"This is my fight," I replied solemnly. "If I die so be it…but I would die for you, Arianna," I could feel tears welling up. This might as well be my last fight.

Ansem smirked before charging at me. I blocked one of his katana easily, but he swung his other katana at me, hoping to draw blood. I jumped back as he slashed at me again, before I had a chance to attack. I sidestepped and shot a few icicles at Ansem. One slashed against him forearm while another slashed at his leg. He growled out in pain and jumped aboveme, holding his two swords above him head. I blocked him as he swung his swords again.

I managed to knock him away but he threw his other sword at me. I made an icicle and threw it at the sword, both shattering upon impact. Taking advantage, I ran towards him and slammed my shield into him, knocking Ansem off his feet. He quickly summoned his twin katanaand jumped high above me, raising his katanas above his head. I blocked his attack when he swung them but he wanted me to do that.

Everything happened so fast it might as well have been a blur. The force was so strong; it knocked my shield out of my hands, leaving me on the ground defenseless. After he tried to slash at me with on of his swords with no other choice, I grabbed the blade. It could feel its sharp blade dig into the soft flesh of my palm. Ansem let out a victory cry as he swung his other sword. Everything turned to slow motion and stopped. I slowly turned my head and gasped! His sword had slashed against my side, making a nasty gash.

I was caught off guard while Ansem slammed the hilt of his sword under my chin. The force sent few flying a couple feet before I fell to the ground clutching my side and hacking up blood. I summoned my shield again and stood up. The burning pain in my side was agonizing, but my wounds were the last thing on my mind.

Ansem charged at me again. I kneeled and slammed my palm on the ground making dozens of huge, icy, needles pop out of the ground. I could feel Ansemtrying to dodge them but I made more appear around him. I felt him wince in pain before he jumped above me. I quickly glanced up and saw Ansem's two swords glowing black.

_D*mnit!!!_ I shouted in my thoughts as I tried to jump away.

The black shock waves struck me multiple times, causing more pain to my wounds. I managed to land on my feet but then I fell to my knees, painting heavily. I barely had time to look up and see Ansem swing one of his swords at me once more. I held up my shield, blocking it. I stood up and pushed him away. Ansem stumbled but didn't fall. I could feel his red eyes analyzing me for weaknesses.

"Feeling a little, beat? You're still the same old Even from all those years ago," Ansemlaughed. "You're still willing to protect your pathetic girlfriend, even though she's a traitor. It's almost sad, how you'll give your whole life just for someone as worthless as her,"

"She's not worthless! And she never listened to you! Why do you think she attacked you?" I yelled at him.

"Exactly why she's worthless, she can't follow orders," Ansem growled. "Why do you think she told you why she was working for me? Arina can't keep a secret,"

I could feel my rage begin to boil. "You just want revenge on us! Why would she work for you?" I screamed before I charged at him again.

Ansem smirked before he disappeared before me eyes. I came to a halt and glanced around. I could see something shift behind me. I quickly turned around and slammed my shield into Ansem, just as he was re-appearing. He flew across the room and I froze him in mid-air. I jumped up and stabbed the front of my shield into the ice block that surrounded him. The ice around him shattered into a thousand bits and he slammed into the ground, hard.

Ansemclimbed to his feet, blood dripping down his chin. He swung his two swords at me but I jumped above him and froze his blade with a blast of white air. Ansem swung his sword at me again, but his blade shattered into small, pale blue shards. While in shock, I slammed my shield into him. The force sent him flying across the room and he slammed against a wall.

I charged at him and slammed my shield into him once more. Ansem yelled out in pain before him fell to the ground. I made an icicle and then proceeded to stab him. But Ansem quickly summoned a katana and cut the icicle in half. He swung his sword at me and I blocked it. I raised my shield as a long, icy blade formed on it. Ansembarely had time to react before I slashed at him, making a deep wound in his shoulder. I jumped abovehim and raised my shield/sword…thing above my head.

Ansem glanced up while he summoned his other katana. He swung both of them at me, making an X with them, and shattered my icy blade. I jumped away and shot another icicle at him. Making the blade took a lot of energy out of me. Ansem shattered the weak icicle and spun in circle. I barely had time to duck as the blade swung at me. I felt one blade slice through the tip of one of my bangs and scratch my cheek.

I charged at him again, even more determined than before. Ansemjumped above me, his swords raised. I kneeled on the ground, and prayed. I drew in a shaking breath and made a few giant icicles pop out of the ground. I could hear the breath rush out of Ansem as he slammed against the wall again.

While he was still defenseless, I ran towards him. Ansem quickly summoned his twin katanas again and slashed at me again. I blocked them easily with my shield but Ansem made his swords into an X while they glowed black. I felt an invisible force slash against me and I fell on my hands and knees. My shield disappeared as I coughed up more blood. The second slash felt far more painful. I screamed out in agony as it ripped across my back. I looked up and saw Ansemraise his sword above me, ready to finish me.

"You're finished! Your life ends here, Even!" Ansem screamed with bloodlust in his eyes, as he raised his sword. Ready to take my life in one swift movement.

I shut my eyes and waited for pain to overthrow me. I waited for eternal darkness (maybe not eternal, but you know what I mean). My life's last moments slowly ticked by. Nothing happened. The only sounds were my shaken breathing. I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes grew huge in disbelief.

Arina stood in front of Ansem; his sword had cut across her stomach. Ansem stood there, shock and confusion in his eyes as well. His eyes suddenly filled with anger as he turned and landed a hard roundhouse kick on Arina's side. Arina flew across the room and landed with a hard _THUMP! _She shook violently for a couple seconds before she lay there, unmoving.

Scared for her life, I jumped up and ran towards her. This couldn't be happening, not after everything we've been through it can't just end like this. The faster I run towards her, the farther away she seems to get. The wounds on my side and arm threaten to stop me, but I still keep moving. I can already feel tears welling up in my eyes. I rub my eyes with my arm as a shrill, frightened scream I never thought I would hear escapes from my throat.

"Arina!" I screamed as I continued to run towards her.

I keep trying to hide my tears, trying to stay strong for her. I roughly wipe away the tears, as she suddenly seems a little closer. My chest and side feels like it's on fire, that, and the pain is still threaten to stop me. I don't care about my pain at all; I only want to be next to Arina.

My endless rush ends when I kneel beside her. I pick up her limp body and hold her close, hoping to keep her warm. Even in death, she is so beautiful. Her hair came out her ponytail and her auburn hair falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are closed in a peaceful expression. There are black lines of a smoke like substance floating up from her, wait…black smoke? I gasp in shock once more as Arina opens her eyes, revealing her pale green irises.

"Arina…y-y-you're, you're, you're…"I'm shaking so hard I can't finish.

"Yes, Even," She nodded as everyone else gathers around us. "I'm a Nobody,"

My eyes grow wide. How? How is she a Nobody? When did she lose her heart? When I met her, a little over ten years ago, she was always laughing and joking around with me and everyone else. Except…

Arina shuts her eyes as tears begin to run down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. But I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore or even turn me into a dusk,"

I hug her even closer. "I would never do that. I'm not mad at all," I assured her.

"You see…about fifteen years ago, I was murdered during an attack on Radiant Garden. Ansem was able to re-incarnate my sprit and put back into my body. But he didn't have the proper tools to re-make my heart. He made a deal with me; I would work for him while he would try to re-make my heart. A few years went by, and then you came along. When we first started talking you made me feel…like I had a heart again," She explained.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes, you made me feel emotion again for the first time in years. Then you and the others rebelled and vanished into the realm of darkness. I felt so empty and Ansem was so mad…after that he forced me to help him get his revenge. Then when you got your hearts back, he watched you from the time you came back to Radiant Garden," She continued as I felt my rage build up even more.

"Ansem created a giant heartless and then, it attacked. I was its prisoner, until you rescued me. I felt complete again, until I had my nightmare. After you left I cried my non-existent heart out, I knew this was going to happen," Tears ran down her face like a rushing river. "That prophecy I chanted, it was either you or I would die. I wa-"

"Y-You knew was going to happen? Why didn't you tell me?" I stammered. "W-W-We could have s-stopped it from happening…" My shaky voice trailed off.

"I can't interfere with fate. When you were kidnapped, I knew I would die trying to save you. But right now…you still make me fell…complete," She finished explaining and flashed a smile, one of her real smiles.

I could only stare at her. Why? Why did this need to happen? I never imagined my life like this. I saw Arina and I, studying the hearts mysteries together, rebuilding her memory, and…tears still were building up in my eyes. I shook off all of my other thoughts and focused on Arina's beautiful face. This was the last time I would ever see her.

"Don't go…" I whispered. "I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Arina used the last of her strength to lift her head and gently kissed my cheek. Normally, my face would have felt like it was fire and I would have turned bright red. But now, her breath felt so distant, so far away. She untied the locket around her neck and put it in my hand. She fell back into my arms as she began to fade even more quickly than before.

"I love you, Even. Always remember me, keep me in your heart," She smiled through her tears.

"No…don't go!" I pleated as the black smoke engulfed her, but I didn't lose sight of her. "I love you…" I told her finally.

"I love you too…goodbye, Even," She whispered before she faded away, leaving her locket in my hands.

"No!" I cried. "Don't…leave…" My voice trailed off as I realized it was too late.

Arina was gone, for good.

_Shadows fill an empty heart, as love is fading_

_From all the things that we are, but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars, and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky, and open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died, to make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind, words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

_Sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light, I am by your side_

_Where love will find you _

What About Now By Daughtry

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C)

**Author's Note: I actually cried while I was writing this chapter. Its one of my favorites, even though Arina dies D: But I promise the next chapter won't be as depressing, and they'll be even more action! R&R!**


	13. Vexen's rage

**I changed around a couple of lines. Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

Ansem's apprentices were gathered around Arina as the last of her being faded away. Vexen held her golden locket in his hand, while more and more emotions showed through his eyes. He glanced at the necklace and gripped it tightly. Ansem was going to pay. He slowly stood up as more fury began building inside him.

"Now, since that brat is gone we can have a fair match. Now both of us don't have anything or anyone to heal us," Ansem smirked.

"You…" Vexen growled, summoning his shield. There was something much more different about him now. The grief that showed in his green eyes was now replaced with ice-cold resentment.

"You…you b*stard! You killed her!" Vexen screamed at Ansem making another icy blade for at the bottom of his shield.

Ansem smirked, but his smile faded. In the blink of an eye, Vexen had charged at him and landed another deep wound on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide, in shock. How was he suddenly this fast?

Ansem growled under his breath and summoned his katanas again. He made an X with them, blocking a slash from Vexen. Ansem swung his swords, but Vexen easily blocked it and slashed at him again. The tip of the blade made a shallow cut down his arm. Ansem muttered a curse under his breath before he jumped up and raised his swords above his head, ready to strike.

Much to Ansem's surprise, Vexen jumped up and froze him in a block of ice. Vexen slashed at the ice block, freeing Ansem but caused major damage. Ansem clutched his side and Vexen charged at him again. Ansem blocked his attack, and pushed forwards with all of his strength. Vexen pushed his sword/shield thing against Ansem's swords; the force was so strong it sent him flying across the room. Ansem quickly flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

_When did he suddenly this good? _Ansem thought as Vexen tried to swing his weapon at him again. Ansem made an X with his swords and blocked it. _Was he holding back? _Ansem smirked. _So maybe he does have a soft spot somewhere deep inside his heart. If he can't accept Arina's death, than he won't even have the heart to kill me._

Ansem smirked as his sword began to glow black. Vexen gasped as a sudden force knocked him away from Ansem. He flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. Vexen didn't have time to react before Ansem warped in front of him with his swords raised. Vexen swung his weapon at Ansem, meeting match with his swords. Ansem spun around once and landed a clean cut against Vexen's arm.

Trying to ignore the, almost, unbearable pain Vexen ran towards Ansem again. Ansem jumped above him and held his swords close together as back ball began to charge up. He fired the beam, less than ten seconds later. Vexen tried to block the powerful beam, but it was too powerful. The force knocked him off his feet and he lay on the floor, blood dripping from his wounds.

"Vexen!" Zexion yelled out, running towards his injured comrade.

"Stay out of this!" Vexen snapped climbing to his feet. "I don't want you to get dragged into this and get hurt. This is my fight!" He yelled out, summoning his shield again, the icy blade still there.

Ansem laughed. "You still want to keep fighting, even fatally wounded? You're a fool, fighting with no purpose in this state. You're going to die, very soon,"

"I'm fighting to avenge Arina! You killed her! You're the one who should die!" Vexen yelled at Ansem, pure rage in his voice.

"Like I said before, you don't know how to control your emotions. Because of that, you're fighting for someone that's already dead. Admit it, this'll be your deathbed," Ansem said calmly.

Deep down, Vexen knew it was true. Living without hearts for so long, they all forgot how to handle their own emotions. Of course, they could remember how it felt, but they couldn't actually feel. Now that he could feel again, Vexen was beginning to think that everything he's felt was fake. But the other side of him was telling him that everything was true. Right now, his heart was telling him to avenge Arina's death. Vexen gripped his weapon harder and faced Ansem again.

"I'm not the one who's in a debate with my own heart…you are," He said calmly.

Ansem narrowed his eyes at his former apprentice. "What proof do you have?" He demanded.

"You've had so many opportunities to kill me, but you never did. You could've killed me when we fought three days ago, but you didn't," Vexen explained. "You're heart is telling you to spare my life. Deep down inside you still want to feel compassion towards all of us. I'm the not the one who's fighting without an intention…you are," He finished.

Ansem gripped his katanas firmly. "If want me to kill you so bad, than you'll get it!" He screamed out wrathfully.

Ansem began to charge towards his old apprentice, but he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Vexen glanced around, hoping to spot Ansem somewhere. He felt something slam into him, throwing him against the wall. Vexen climbed to his feet, only to have Ansem swing his swords at him. Vexen stuck his shield quick enough to block his attack. Ansem jumped up and shot _two_ beams at Vexen.

Vexen muttered a curse under his breath and took off running around the room. The powerful beams followed him wherever he ran. The quickly turned around and shot an icicle at Ansem. The icicle knocked Ansem out of his state of concentration and he fell to the ground. Vexen swung his sword/shield thing at Ansem, making a deep wound in his chest. Ansem fell to the floor, limp and un-moving.

Vexen stood there, painting heavily. The icy blade on his shield faded into blue mist as he fell to his knees. He was weak from blood loss and exhaustion. Vexen felt his head spin as his shield faded away and almost fell to the ground. He put a hand on his knee to steady himself.

"Vexen!" Zexion yelled out, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"No…my wounds…are pretty fatal. But I think…I can hold on for…a little while," Vexen replied in between breaths.

True, he did look pretty bad. There was dried blood all over his side and there were two gashes on his arms. A long scratch ran up his back from when Ansem magic attack hit him. Despite that, he was aware of the activity around him.

Zexion smiled a bit. "I'm glad you're still breathing, that's all. Do you think you can stay conscious for just a bit longer?" He wondered as Xemnas walked to where the two were talking.

Vexen slowly nodded as Xemnas put Vexen's good arm over his shoulder. Xemnas stood up as Vexen leaned heavily against Xemnas. Zexion turned towards the door as the black force field _darkened._

"What!" Zexion exclaimed as he summoned his Lexicon. "What's going on?"

Roxas summoned his Keyblades again as they saw figure stand up. Ansem limped over to where the apprentices were, blood dripping of the fabric of his clothes. Ansem smirked at the group, making everyone cringe in fear.

"You think I'd die that easily, Even?" He questioned Vexen, who was overcome with shock. "We're not finished,"

Vexen muttered something under his breath before he stepped away from Xemnas. He summoned his shield again, and almost collapsed in the process.

"Vexen, you're in no condition to fight!" Zexion pleated. "Let me handle this,"

"No, I need to avenge Arina. Plus there's something about him that's making him seem…weaker, and more vulnerable," Vexen noticed.

"Enough talking!" Ansem snapped charging at Vexen.

Ansem swung his sword at Vexen, but he slammed his shield into Ansem. Ansem stood his ground and jumped up. Vexen jumped up as he shot a weak icicle at Ansem. Ansem knocked it away and swung his swords at Vexen. Vexen blocked it easily and summoned up enough strength to freeze Ansem in another block of ice. He slammed his shield against him, shattering the block.

Ansem flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. Vexen charged at Ansem as Ansem made an X with his swords. Vexen didn't have time to react before Ansem fired a black beam at him. The force was so powerful it threw Vexen against a wall, knocking the breath out of him. Painting, Vexen stood up and shot a ball of ice at Ansem slash it with his sword, big mistake. The ball shattered and ice began to creep up Ansem's arms. It climbed down the blade of his swords and up his arms.

Vexen charged at Ansem and slammed his shield into his old master, breaking the ice and scratching both their arms. Ansem growled under his breath and shot a weak black lazar at Vexen in an attempt to wound. Vexen held his shield in front of and it deflected the beam. Ansem jumped out of the way and swung his swords at Vexen once more. Before the swords made contact he vanished. Vexen didn't have time to react before Ansem re-appeared in front of him and slashed at his chest.

Vexen fell over, his hand holding the deep cut on his chest. Blood spills from underneath his hand as he starts gasping for breath. Color drains from his face as he hacks up more blood. He looked up as Ansem raised his katanas and prepares to finish off his life. Vexen tried to ignore the pain as Ansem swing his sword. The sword that would take his pupil's life.

Zexion quickly knocked the blade away with his arm, making a nasty cut. Ansem muttered a curse under his breath and swung his sword at Zexion. Zexion sidestepped and shot a lighting bolt at Ansem. Ansem's sword glowed black as it absorbed the beam. Zexion didn't have time to react before Ansem shot a black lighting beam at Zexion. The force threw him against a wall and Ansem charged at him, swords glowing black. Bloodlust shone in Ansem's eyes as he swung his plunged his sword into Zexion's heart.

"Zexion!" A voice yelled out.

Ansem gasped as a blur of blue knocked away his sword, missing Zexion's chest, but it slashed against Zexion's arm, causing it to bleed. Zexion gasped in shock when he saw Vexen standing in front of him, shield in hand. He was painting heavily and blood dripped from the wound on his chest. Both Vexen and Ansem's appearances showed that neither of them could go on for much longer.

Ansem swung his swords at Vexen, but he easily blocked it with his shield. Vexen made a few icy needles pop up from the ground, hoping to land a blow on Ansem. Ansem dodged but a fireball suddenly slammed into his hand, knocking one of his katanas out of his hand. Ansem cradled his burnt wrist as he glared at Zexion. Ignoring the pain, Ansem tried to swing his sword at Zexion, who dodged swiftly and countered with a by jumping up and shot a few bolts of lighting at Ansem. Ansem dodged all of them before jumping up and slamming the hilt of his sword into Zexion's chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Zexion!" Vexen cried as the blue-haired schemer slammed into a wall.

Zexion chocked up blood and took deep breaths, trying to make the pain go away. Zexion felt his head swim as he chocked up another mouthful of blood. Vexen rushed to Zexion's side as the former Nobody struggled to catch his breath.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to get dragged into this!" Vexen yelled at Zexion. "I didn't want anybody else getting hurt!"

"But Vexen-" Zexion protested.

"Yes, I'm aware I can't go on much longer in my condition. But I if die…" Vexen stood up glaring at Ansem. "…Then I'm taking Ansem to the grave with me!" He screamed as he charged at Ansem.

Ansem's swords glowed black as he swung both of them at Vexen, but he easily blocked them. Ansem growled as he jumped back and shot a black beam at Vexen. Vexen sidestepped and shot an icicle at Ansem. Ansem sliced through it easily and tried to slash at his former apprentice. Vexen knocked away Ansem's hand, making his old master release his on one of his katanas. Before Ansem could react, Vexen slammed his shield into Ansem, throwing him at the wall. Vexen ran towards where Ansem stood and held his shield against his old master's throat.

"One more move and I kill you," Vexen threatened.

Ansem laughed. "You really believe you have the guts to kill me? You haven't showed me your true power until now. You were holding back because you can't bear to kill your old master," Ansem smirked as he saw his former apprentice looked at the floor, a defeated expression on his face. "Deep inside, your heart can't take this much emotion. Arina faded away and now you're forced to kill-"

"Shut up!" Vexen yelled at Ansem, pressing his shield against Ansem's throat. "I'm not afraid to kill you like you are!"

Ansem laughed as he became cloaked in black. "Who said I wanted to feel compassion towards you? You're weak, Even. Once I'm done with you Ienzo's next!" He exclaimed as an over whelming pressure knocked Vexen off his feet.

Vexen stood up, his wounds still stinging. Ansem smirked as he charged at Vexen black swords raised. Vexen tried to block it, but the force of Ansem's swing was so strong it knocked his shield out of his hands. Ansem swung his sword at Vexen's side re-opening his former apprentice's nasty wound. Vexen gripped his side as Ansem swung his swords at Vexen again. Vexen ducked and kicked Ansem in the gut. Ansem stumbled and slashed at Vexen again. Vexen barely missed it and Ansem swung his swords at him once more.

Vexen muttered a curse under his breath and jumped back, still clutching his side. He felt some of the adrenaline that once pumped through his veins beginning to wear off. Ansem slammed the hilt of his sword into his old apprentice's ribs. Vexen felt the wind get knocked out of him as he flew across the room and landed hard on his back. He almost screamed out in pain when the fell against the floor, causing even more pain to the long scratch on his back. Ansem smirked as he raised his sword and prepared to kill his old apprentice.

I'm sorry…Master Ansem. Vexen said in his thoughts as he stood up. You were the best teacher I could ask for. You may have been crazed with revenge over these past years…but you never forgot all the good times we had together. I just want you to know I'll regret this later. I'll hate myself for this… A sharp icicle formed in Vexen's hand.

"…But I may die tonight too…I'm sorry," Vexen whispered in Ansem's ear and he stabbed the icicle into Ansem's chest-right where his heart was.

Ansem stood there, blood dripping down his chin. He grasped Vexen's hand, which still held the icicle that took his life. The entire room was silent. You couldn't even hear anyone breathing. Ansem tried to remove Vexen's hand, but the icicle plunged into his heart. Ansem hacked up mouthfuls of blood. It dripped down his clothes and chin. He could already feel the icy clutches of death gripping his feeble bloody body. He smirked slightly and narrowed his eyes at his former apprentice.

"You'll regret this…one day you will…" He whispered before his body fell limp and the last breath left his body.

Vexen still stood there, the icicle still clutched in his hand. He yanked out the icicle and fell to the ground beside Ansem's carcass. His head was swimming and his tired muscles ached and screamed with pain. He turned his head slightly to spit out blood; even that was exhausting. After fighting Ansem mostly off adrenaline he was so tired, dead tired. His wounds were still bleeding quite heavily and his breathing was rapid.

Xemnas rushed over to where his injured comrade lay, almost dead. Xemnas carefully flipped Vexen onto his back and examined his wounds. There were two deep wounds on his torso, a good-sized cut on his forearm, and small scratch on his cheek. His green eyes were still open, but they were fluttering with the attempt to stay awake. Xemnas clenched his fists, he had to do something or else Vexen would die.

"Hold on, Vexen…hold on for just a little longer," Xemnas prayed as he took off his cloak.

He ripped up his cloak into black strips as the others gathered around his him. He folded them together into a thick cloth and pressed it against Vexen gruesome wounds. Xemnas's goal was to at least stop the bleeding. If was able to, Vexen might have a chance. Vexen turned his head slightly and spit out more blood. He was now shaking and his eyes were almost closed.

"Xehanort…" Vexen tried to call out, but his voice was barely a whisper. "G-Good…goodbye," He whispered before his eyes closed.

"No! Don't you dare ever think of dying on me!" Xemnas snapped.

He could now feel blood through his fingers. Xemnas wrapped the thick cloth around Vexen's injured chest and threw his good arm over his shoulder. He was like dead weight, but he could still hear his labored breaths and beating heart. Xemnas opened and portal and rushed through it, followed by the others.

"Xaldin! Come, I need you!" Xemnas called as he stepped out of the portal.

The group had landed back at the mansion. Xemnas rushed up the stairs followed by Xaldin. The two rushed into Vexen's room and shut the door behind them. Back downstairs, everyone else tended to their own wounds. Most weren't that serious, mostly scratches, cuts, and small gashes. But all them had one question in their mind: Will Vexen make it through?

_Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

Amaranth By Nightwish

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Arina © Me


	14. Zexion's Tears

Chapter 13:

Zexion's POV

I lay in my bed, anxiousness twisting my insides. Was Vexen going to be okay? He wasn't looking so good the last I saw him, over an hour ago. Xemnas and Xaldin are doing everything they can to save him. They even used some of Arina medical herbs to held stabilize him. Arina would've defiantly let them use them in a situation like this.

Arina, how would I be able to tell Vexen if he pulls through? Arina and him were inseparable. I rolled onto my side, making me wince in pain. My wounds weren't that serious; they were just a couple scratches and one small gash on my arm. I closed my eyes and try to make the nervousness in my stomach melt away.

It's almost impossible to try to get some rest when you're worried about someone you care about. I wish I could help Vexen, but I'm not Arina. I can't heal and I don't have any medical experience what so ever. I hate feeling so helpless! I grip my pillow harder and finally drift off into a short, troubled sleep.

* * *

"Zexion, wake up," Someone tells me as he or she shakes me slightly.

I open my eyes and see Xigbar standing over me. I couldn't have been asleep for more than twenty minutes in my state. I sit up on my bed and stretch. I turn to face Xigbar, the look in his golden eyes tell me everything.

"What happened to Vexen?" I asked, almost scared of his response.

Xigbar looks at the ground. "See for yourself," He tells glumly me as he walks out of my room.

Dread twists my insides as I follow him towards Vexen's room. I have a feeling that he might be dead, but Xigbar just doesn't want to say it. We walk into Vexen's room where Xemnas and Xaldin are gathered. My insides get even more twisted with emotions when I spot Vexen lying in his bed.

He looks like he's on the verge of death. He skin is as white as snow; even his hair hangs over his face in almost bleach-blonde strands over his closed eyes. His chest rises and falls as he draws in slow, steady breaths. It's also covered in slightly bloodstained bandages, so is his forearm and his right hand. A dark blue blanket is pulled over his pale, feeble body.

"Is he okay?" I ask, panic rising in my voice.

Xemnas looks at the ground. "I'm not a doctor…I really don't know. He could be in a coma for all we know. Xaldin and I managed to stabilize him, for now at least. The best I can do for now is ease the pain, so he can rest a bit easier," He explained. "Vexen also went far beyond his limit, which put another strain on him. He's probably exhausted,"

I feel tears well up in my eyes. "He'll get better, right?" I hope.

Xemnas is silent again. "If he can pull through the next three days, he'll be okay," He replies as he pulls the blanket up to Vexen's collarbone.

I sigh in, almost, complete relief. I glance at Vexen again, lying there so weak. I wish none of this had ever happened. If it didn't Arina would still alive, Vexen wouldn't be fighting for his life, and, and, and…I feel a couple tears run down my face. It's been years since that last time I cried. I remember ten years ago, I would try not cry because I would feel inferior to everyone else.

More and more tears rolled down my cheeks. I can feel everyone staring at me, in shock almost, but I don't care. I wish this never happened. For the past year, I've just wanted to find my memories of the organization. Instead, I get dragged into a prophecy I didn't even know I was in, and forced into battle against my own master. I've never wanted to feel this kind of emotional pain. I didn't even ask for any.

My heart is throbbing like mad, from overload emotions, I guess. Tears stain my face as I feel someone hold me close to them. I look up and see Xemnas, actually hugging me.

"It's okay, we're all worried about him. He'll be just fine, don't worry," He tried to comfort me, but him telling us he wasn't much of doctor didn't reassure me at all.

"…But what'll when he figure's that Ari's gone?" Xigbar brings up.

"It's best we not mention her. He'll probably forget-," Xaldin muttered.

"How can you be so cruel, Xaldin?" I yelled at him. "Arina was the world to Vexen, he won't forget about her easily! Those two were inseparable and they were separated by the cruel tides of fate! You don't that kind of pain…to be apart from the one you love and care about the most…" I added.

"Zexion is right," Xigbar agreed. "But who should tell him?"

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "I'll tell him, I've known him ever since I first I began my apprenticeship,"

I begin to walk out of the room, but I stop in the doorway. I turn around and glace at Vexen one more time. The evening light shines through the window making the shadows on Vexen's face shift. His pale skin almost shines in the moonlight.

_Hold on, Vexen. Please pull through, I know you can. _I prayed in my head.

That night…

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't get what Xemnas said out of my head:

"_I'm not a doctor…I really don't know. He could be in a coma for all we know. Xaldin and I managed to stabilize him, for now at least. The best I can do for now is ease the pain, so he can rest a bit easier,"_

"_If he can pull through the next three days, he'll be okay,"_

I turned onto my side and faced the window. The full moon shone brightly in the pitch-black sky. Dozen's of tiny golden stars were all around it, as if they were worshipping the moon as their god. Looking at stars made me think of Arina, which made me think of Vexen. He was put in this state because he wanted to save her, to avenge her. I could already feel the tears building up again, but I wipe them away roughly.

"Why…why did this need to happen? Why were we chosen for this?" I asked myself.

At that moment a golden star twinkles. My eyes dart around the night sky and that same star glimmers again. I hop out of bed and run over to the window. I swear I've gone mad, but I see a face in the sky. It's a girl with long side bangs; hair tied back in a high ponytail…its Arina! I rub my eyes and gaze at the moon again. I can only see its glowing white surface.

"Man, I MUST be going insane," I mumbled to myself as I crawl back into my bed.

Still, for that brief second I knew I saw her; same face, style of hair and everything. I close my eyes and finally drift into a troubled sleep. Even in my sleep, I couldn't escape my distressed thoughts…of Vexen and of my "hallucination". I think I might need to see a shrink after this.

The next day…

I spent my day watching Vexen at his bedside. He was in basically the same condition as yesterday, except his breathing was a bit smoother. I seem to enter a state of peace whenever I look at his peaceful face. He's always working so hard that it's almost impossible to imagine him when he's not rambling on about an experiment or discovery. Every now and then there's the slight wince of pain, but then it fades away quickly.

"Are you okay?" A voice mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow at this. Did Vexen just…mumble…in his sleep? As far as I'm concerned, Vexen never slept talk before. I can see a look of fear on his face, but then he rolls onto his side. I hear a groan of pain and then something else. I could quite hear it because he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Vexen?" I wonder. "Are you awake?"

"No! No!" He yells out in his sleep. "Arina! No!"

At that moment I KNOW it's a bad dream. Scratch that, a horrible dream. I jumped onto my feet as Vexen turned over again, wincing in more pain. He must be in more pain than I can imagine right now. Vexen curls into a ball and grips his chest as a bloodstain begins to form. This isn't good at all.

"What's going on…? What have you done?"Vexen mumbled in pure terror.

"Vexen, snap out of it! It's a bad dream!" I yell at him, trying to wake him up.

"No that won't happen again, it won't!" He continues to scream.

"Vexen! Wake up! It's all in your head!" I yell shaking him slightly. "It's only a dream!"

After a couple moments of tense silence, Vexen seems to relax. I hear a groan of pain as he rolls back onto his back. I can fell tears well up in my eyes. Vexen's in so much pain and I can't do anything about it. I hate being helpless! I hate that feeling! You really want to help someone, but you just can't. My hand finds his and I grip it slightly. At that moment, tears start rolling down my cheeks again.

"Vexen, please…hold on. I know you can…stay strong, please…" My tears drip down my cheeks.

I feel someone squeeze my hand in return. I open my eyes at look at Vexen. His eyes are open slightly, but they're fluttering with the attempt to stay awake. Just trying to stay conscious is probably draining his strength. I can only stare at his green eyes, barely open, with shook on my face.

"Zexion…" Vexen tries to call to me, his voice barely a whisper. "I'll be…okay…don't…worry…about me…"He assures through his weak voice.

I can only stare at him. He squeezes my hand a bit harder, trying to comfort me like he did all those years ago. He opens his mouth to say something, but his eyelids are fluttering, barely able to stay open. Before he can say anything, his eyes close and he resumes his peaceful sleep.

I place my other hand on his chest, praying I'm not hurting him. I feel the steady _thump…thump_ of his heartbeat. I sigh in relief and brush away the strands of hair that hang over his face. I gently take my hand away from his and dry my tears. I pull the blanket over him and walk out of his room before the tears can start again.

* * *

I cleaned up his chest wound and changed the bandages a bit later. His wounds still are pretty bad and from today's episode, it didn't make it any better. I can't help but notice one thing while I cleaned his wounds. I take a look at right hand, which was bandaged. I almost gasp in shock at what I see.

The two scratches on his palm were almost completely healed. The scratches were slightly pink and were almost gone. The burns on his wrist were also nothing but faded red marks.

"Im…Impossible…"I muttered to myself.

"What?" A voice startles me.

I jump and turn around. Roxas is standing in the doorway. He gives me a worried glance before he proceeds into the room. He peeks over my shoulder and looks at Vexen. He's still asleep and now he got a little bit of color to his face back, at least he's not death white anymore.

"Is Vexen okay?" He wondered.

"Pretty bad, you should've seen him yesterday. He looked like he was on the verge of death, he was so pale. He's doing slightly better than yesterday…but he woke up for a little bit…" I stop.

"He did?" Roxas gasped.

"He wasn't even awake for a minute. He barely had the strength to keep his eyes open," I replied. "Right now it's best that he should get some rest and regain his strength," I explain to him.

"What were you muttering about when I came in?" Roxas asked, finally meeting my eyes with his light blue orbs.

"One of his wounds…is almost fully healed already. It doesn't make any sense; He's only had these for a little less than twenty-four hours and its almost healed. See?" I show him Vexen's palm.

"It could have been there and just haven't noticed," Roxas pointed out.

"Maybe…or it could be something else…" My voice trails off. Could something else be healing his wounds?

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay…_

_But that's a not what gets me!_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say, and watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could've been_

_And not seein' that I'm loving you, _

_That's what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting' up, getting' dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved, in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

What Hurts The Most By Rascal Flatts

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Arina (C) Me

**Part of one of the three emoest chapters I've ever written. The next few chapters are BEYOND depressing but read carefully and look for hints. **


	15. The Feelings of a Nobody

Chapter 14

Vexen's POV

**Author: Keep in mind this is a little bit of a re-wound chapter 12 in Vexen's shoes**

I could only stand there, painting heavily. Ansem lay on the floor, dead. I took his life, in revenge for him taking Arina's. I couldn't change the fact Arina was dead, but I avenged her. I could feel blood running down my chin and torso. I fell hard on my hands and knees, making me wince in pain.

I was still trying to catch my breath from the fight. I fell onto the hard stone floor on my wounded side. I almost screamed out in pain, but the scream was caught in my throat. I turned my head slightly and spit out blood. The whole room spun around like I was on a top. D*mn, the adrenaline I was fighting Ansem off of was wearing off so now I was dead-bone exhausted. My eyelids fluttered with the effort to stay conscious.

I heard Xemnas yell out something, but I couldn't make it out. My senses were shutting down, one by one. I felt sturdy hands carefully grab me and flip on my back. I barely had the strength to spit out more blood. The dark red liquid stained the floor and my chest. I could hear Xemnas yelling but I didn't really care what he was saying. I could barely feel the pain my wounds on my chest anymore. I could feel Xemnas trying to stop the blood from pouring out of my wound, but I was going to die anyway.

For a brief second I saw all of us, sitting around the tree we would always gather around. Braig was hanging upside down from a low branch; Dilan and Aleues sat in the shade of the huge oak. Ienzo and I would sit on the branch and watch the sunset. Ansem and Xehanort would stand by us and watch the setting sun's brilliant colors. I would never see them again. Well, maybe Ansem if I was going to hell.

"Xehanort…" I tried to call out, but my voice was barely a whisper. "G-G-Good…goodbye," I whispered to my old friend before blackness engulfed me.

* * *

I can't see anything when I wake up. Everything looks like a giant ball of blurred color. My chest is still in a great deal of pain and my arm feels numb. It even hurts when I try to breathe deeply. I can see two figures above me, talking to each other franticly and trying to mend my wounds. I strain to hear but my hearing is just about as clear as my vision. I struggle to make out what they're saying, but I can only hear bits of their conversation.

"Hurry Xaldin! He's losing blood!" A voice yells, Xemnas.

I hear footsteps rush out of the room. I can still feel Xemnas trying to stop my blood from pouring from my wounds. More footsteps rush back in a few moments later.

"We also need to…also if he…if his wounds…" Xaldin said.

"There's no 'if'! He…to live!" Xemnas shouted. "Now hurry before…"

I can't hear anything after that; I can only hear my low groans of pain. They're doing something to my injured chest, but I still can only feel pain. More blood spills from my arm and chest. I've lost so much I can barely make out any of my surroundings. I can barley even hear what they're saying.

I'm suddenly shivering. The cold has never bothered me before, but I could feel an icy presence. My muscles shook in an attempt to stay warm. Bright lights are dancing before my eyes. So, this is what its like to die. Not like fading into nothing like I did when Axel killed me, but actually meeting death. My breath comes out in rapid, shallow gasps. As much as I feel guilty for abandoning the other apprentices, I feel like dying is the best thing for me. Arina and I would be together, I would've been miserable the rest of my life like prophecy said.

I try to focus on Xemnas and Xaldin, but they're faces are already becoming blurry. The pain in my chest is gone and my body feels numb. The lights completely block out my vision, erasing Xemnas and Xaldin's faces. The blinding white is replaced by black as my senses shut down. Death has opened its door to me.

* * *

I didn't know where I was now, but it definitely wasn't somewhere I would want to be. My body was weightless and the air around me was icy cold. I opened my eyes and saw golden streams of sunlight in the distance. It was like I was floating in mid-air. I groaned as everything cleared up, but a stream of bubbles escaped my lips. Bubbles? My eyes shot open as I realized I was underwater.

My first thought was find the surface ASAP, but something stopped me. I turned my head slightly and saw Arina floating, facedown towards the bottom of this pit of water. I turned and began to swim downwards to retrieve her. Her hair was shorter and her eyes were closed. Her hand was just out of my reach after swimming down a couple of feet. With a kick downward, I grabbed her wrist and began to pull her up to the surface.

I had no idea ho long I was underwater, but my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I pulled Arina's limp body closer as we neared the surface. The effects of the cold water were now taking its toll on me. My legs and arms were completely numb. I could already see bright, dancing lights. For a second, I nearly blacked out, almost letting my breath slip away from me. I shook my head and swam up with even more determination. Chest and throat burning, I kicked with the rest of my strength, making it to the surface.

I treaded water while taking in lungfuls of air, as I put Arina's arm over my shoulder. I swam slowly to shore nearby and crawled out of the water, dripping wet. I lay on the ground, painting like a dog. I can't help but notice my chest and side wounds are gone. My wounds are either fully healed and I'm in heaven or hell, or my life is flashing before my eyes.

I didn't why; I was feeling nostalgic about this. I examined myself and easily saw why. I was wearing a black vest over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black boots with silver lining the top-Even's old clothes.

"Wait a second…" I murmured. "My old clothes, Arina with shorter hair, is this…some sort of flashback?" I pieced together, shock overcoming me like an ocean wave. I heard a slight groan beside me. I turned and picked up Arina's body. Her eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them, revealing her beautiful light green eyes. She groaned again and tried to focus on me. Her auburn hair was dripping wet and her short bangs were stuck to the side of her head. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Arina's eyes almost burst out of her head. A smile crossed her face as she sat up and threw her arms around me. We were both dripping wet, both neither of us cared. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't what was going on but, but I felt so happy for it to be just Arina and I. Even though my heart was filled with joy, another presence made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Well…enjoying your reunion?" A voice interrupted.

I turned my head slightly and gasped in horror! Ansem was standing a couple yards away, smirking at us. I jumped to my feet, fists clenched.

"Ansem! How are you alive? I killed you!" I exclaimed.

Ansem laughed. "My boy, this is realm of darkness. Yes I am dead, but my restless spirit is trapped in darkness," He narrowed his eyes at me. "And so is yours," He added.

I almost fell to my knees. "Y-Y-Y-You m-mean…?" I was trembling so hard I could barely stand.

"Yes, you're dead," Ansem finished.

At that moment the whole world spun. I fell to my knees deeply breathing. I was trying to calm my tense nerves, but it was only making me feel worse. It…couldn't be true! I couldn't be dead! My spirit must have been separated from my body somehow and…what am I thinking! There's no such thing as the Spirit World! Arina opened her mouth to say something but black streams starting coming off her. No, not this again.

"No! No!" I yelled out as Arina began to fade away. "Arina, no!

I made a frantic grab for her hand, but the last of her faded away. I growled under my breath and turned towards Ansem. I wanted to murder him again, wanted to stab him through the heart and…I collapsed again as a wave of pain overthrew me. My heart was hammering in my ribs like mad. Everytime I thought about what was happening, my heart would ache painfully in my chest.

"What's going on…? What have you done?" I choked out, almost yelling at him.

"Your heart almost can't take this. The little darkness that's left in your heart is coming out. I can ease the pain if you'd like," Ansem smirks as he summons his katana.

I try to move but my legs are like bags of cement. My heart is still throbbing and aching in pain like mad as Ansem comes closer. I don't want this happen again. How can he even kill me if I'm already dead? I try to stand up but the pain in my heart is way too much for me to take. I take a look at my palm, and its covered in blood! At that moment, I hear a voice that Ansem doesn't seem to hear.

"Vexen, snap out of it! It's a bad dream!" A familiar voice yells.

"Zexion? Is that you?" I wondered, hoping to see him walking out from behind a tree.

"Ienzo isn't here, now prepare to die!" Ansem yells diving towards me.

"No, that won't happen again, it won't!" I pleated, trying to spare my life.

"Vexen! Wake up! It's all in your head!" I hear Zexion's voice again. "It's only a dream!"

As Ansem's sword begins to cut across my flesh, the whole world shatters. I'm falling…falling…falling. Then…nothing but black once again.

* * *

When I regain consciousness, I can see a blurry outline of some standing above me. My body feels heavy, like cement almost. I feel drops of water falling beside me. Tears? I feel something grip my hand and he whispers something, I couldn't make out the words although I could hear the voice. At that moment I know its Zexion. I squeeze his hand a bit trying to comfort him. He looks at me, as my strength begins to drain from my feeble body.

"Zexion…" I began, but my voice wasn't even a whisper. "I'll be…okay…don't…worry…about me…" I assured.

Zexion blinks and stares at me. I squeeze his hand a bit harder, making more energy slip away from me. I open my mouth to say something, but darkness clouded my vision as I fall back into a peaceful sleep. I don't know what happened, but I know I'm not dead…yet at least.

* * *

The third time I finally come around for good. I don't know weather I'm dead or alive. I still can't see my surroundings very well, and I ache all over. It feels like there's a lead weight sitting on my chest. I can see blurry outlines of people talking above me, but I can't hear what they're saying. I blink a couple times, clearing everything up a little. I want to ask the figures above me where I am, but my throat is so dry I can hardly say anything. I try to move my arm, but I groan in pain when I move it; even a little. Being dead isn't supposed to be this painful.

"Vexen?" A voice asked. "Vexen, are you okay?"

I blink a couple times and focus on the face. I see a couple spikes of white hair and golden eyes; enough to know it's Xemnas. I nod slightly as everything clears up. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas are all at my bedside. I'm laying in my bed with a dark blue blanket pulled over me. I don't how I'm alive when I lost pretty much ¾ of all the blood in my body.

"Are you alright? You look awful," Xigbar asked, examining me.

"Yes…wh-what happened?" I croaked.

"After you killed Ansem…you passed out," Xemnas began explaining. "Your wounds were really bad but, thank god, we were able to clean them up. You lost tons of blood and your wounds were deep. We cleaned them up with some of Arina's medical herbs and you've been asleep ever since," He told me.

"How long…has it…been?" I asked.

"'Bout…four days, maybe five," Axel replied.

"Four days!" I exclaimed.

I groaned as pain tore across my chest. The pain subsided a few moments later. I looked down and saw my chest was covered in bandages, so were my forearms and my right palm. That explains why pretty much my entire body is aching. I examine the faces of my friends; I don't why something feels missing. Someone in specific.

"Arina…where is she?" I wondered, hoping to see the girl walk in.

Zexion looked at the ground. I could see the woe in his light blue eyes. I know what he wants to say, he just doesn't want me to know. I know why Arina isn't here, she's dead. She faded away…killed by the person that re-incarnated her. She died while telling me the truth behind her lies. All she said was lies, all lies. She knew her past but didn't want to tell me and was afraid I would abandon her. She even gave me her locket to, wait…the locket!

"The locket! Where is it?" I panicked.

"What locket? Did you lose your mind while you were out?" Axel wondered, completely confused.

"The locket, you idiot!" I yelled at him, sitting up. "The locket she gave me when sh-" I clutched my chest as more pain tore across it.

I coughed a couple times and felt something wet in my palm, blood. I drew in a couple deep breaths trying to ignore the horrible pain. I coughed up a couple more drops of blood as Xemnas saw my distress and laid my back down on my bed.

"Be careful, Vexen! You're still weak and your wounds have barely begun to heal!" He yelled.

"But where's Arina's locket?" I demanded.

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. The small golden heart shimmered in the lighting.

"It fell out of your hand when Xemnas was carrying you back here," He began explaining as he handed it to me. "I didn't know what it was, but I knew it must be important to you. So I picked it put and kept safe and thought I'd give it back to you when you woke up," He explained.

"Thank you," I told him as I carefully opened the small golden heart.

Good, the two pictures are still inside. On one side, is a headshot of Arina and the other is a headshot of me. Arina's hair doesn't even touch her shoulder in the picture; it's an inch or two shy of her shoulders. Me, on the other hand, I look almost exactly the same as I did ten years ago. Seeing her face again makes me want to cry, but the tears are stuck inside my eyes.

"You should get some rest, you're still weak," Xemnas recommended.

I nod towards him as everyone exits the room, leaving me in seclusion. I turn my head and gaze out the window. The night sky is pitch black, no stars or moon. I put the locket on my nightstand and lay in my bed. I turn off the lamp, leaving in my complete darkness. I close my eyes and try to get to sleep, but I can't. I can only lay there, my jumbled thoughts swirling around in my head.

I toss and turn the whole night thinking of Arina. I nearly got myself killed trying to save her, but she ended up dying instead. I don't know whether to be mad about her or grieve for her. She lied to me basically our entire relationship, but we were so close. I can almost hear her voice; I can almost _feel _her beside me. Even though I seem completely devastated that Arina's gone, I feel insensitive on the inside. I put a hand on my heart and feel the steady _thump-thump. _Funny, I'm still alive but I feel like I shouldn't exist.

"Like I'm a Nobody again…" I murmur to myself. "A Nobody with a heart…"

I'm still weak, but I can't get a wink of sleep. I want to forget this whole thing happened. But reality is reality; need to face it sooner or later. My chest still aches painfully, but the pain can't compare to pain my numbed heart is feeling.

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have…all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
__By your resonating light  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

My Immortal by Evanscene

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Arina © Me


	16. Solitude

Chapter 15:

Vexen-

The next few days were like hell on me. I barely left the stillness of my room. I would often allow myself to get lost in my thoughts. Most were just perplexing thoughts of Arina. I didn't how to feel towards her. She lied to me since the day we met, but we shared so many wonderful memories. I even found myself going through her astronomy books. I've never been too interested in astronomy, but it was very attention grabbing once I began to read about the wonder of the stars.

Often I would pace around my balcony at night and wander through my mixed thoughts. I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours. I'm frightened about what my dreams will bring me. After my little nightmare with Ansem and Arina…I wouldn't be able to sleep very well anyway.

The next day, I lay in my bed reading through my old journal. I quickly lost myself in the many memories Arina and I first shared after we met each other…

Twelve years ago-Radiant Garden…

"Arina, what brings you up here?" I wondered as wondered through the courtyard.

Arina jumped and turned around. "Even…it's you,"

"Of course, I came looking for you. Braig and Dilan or having one of their famous Scrabble games," I replied.

Arina turned back towards the star-lit sky. "The sky is so pretty tonight…been a while since the night was this clear," She mumbled to herself.

I stood next to her. "You like astronomy?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a wonder thing!" She gasped. "The way the stars line up into different patterns! Like Pisces, Cancer, Leo…" She pointed to the consolations as she named them.

Arina turned her back to me; I caught a flash of her bright red face. "Sorry, I got a little carried away…"

"It's fine, I do it all the time," I reply. "Whenever Ienzo and I make a discovery I want to tell to everyone in full detail and…" I feel my face burn; thank goodness it's dark outside. "I just did it,"

Arina chuckled. "We're already getting to each other from our ramblings!"

Present…

**Zexion-**

"Why…why us?" I asked myself for the billionth time.

I was alone in the library; my Lexicon was open on my lap. I breathed in the still, silent air of the library. When Arina was still alive she'd spend every spare second she had here. The library almost feels empty right now. I flipped through a couple more pages in my Lexicon before I heard footsteps. I glanced up and saw Axel towering above me. I always knew I was short, but being around Axel made me feel even more like a midget.

"Hey Zex, what's up?" He asked as he kneeled next to me.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Axel," I replied quietly.

"Worried 'bout Vexen?" Axel guessed. "Don't worry, he'll be fine as far as I'm concerned. You worry too much,"

"It's not that…it's the prophecy. Why were we chosen for this?" I told him.

Axel rubbed his chin. "There's really no answer to this, but I have a question for YOU," He pointed at me. "Who was that Arina girl that Vexen was always with?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's a long story. One of our experiments got lose and was running around like a maniac. Braig, Even, and I took off after it and we found it tackling Arina. Braig shot it dead and then we took her back to the lab to heal her. When she woke up, they starting talking…you know where it goes from there," I explained.

"Then when we came back to Twilight Town ten years later, we found her in the clutches of a monster, we'll I wasn't there when it happened. They freed her and then she remembered Even and she joined our group," I finished.

Axel's quiet for a long time after I finish the story. He sits next to me and runs a hand over his spiky red hair.

"Sounded like they were close. It hurts to lose someone you care about. I felt the same way when Isa disappeared all those years ago," Axel began. "What I'm getting at is…it's not going to be easy for Vexen to recover from his mental wounds. But when something serious like that heals, it leaves a scar…"

"…And that scar is always there," A voice finished.

I turned and saw Xigbar walk into the library. Couldn't have had better timing, don't you agree?

"It'll still hurt when it heals too," Xigbar continued. "What we're trying to say is…Vexen will get over Arina, hopefully, but it'll leave a scar in his heart. That scar will always hurt, even when it heals. Especially if it's a mental wound," He finished as he ran a finger along the scar on his cheek.

I looked down. "But why…why did Arina need to die?"

Xigbar slapped me on the back. "Cheer up, emo kid!" He exclaimed. "And at LEAST try to comfort the dude! S' not gonna be easy for him to recover, but you can at least try to cheer him up," Xigbar pointed out.

I smile slightly at him. "You're right, Xigbar. Thanks,"

**Vexen-**

I lay awake in bed once more. It's my second night without getting any sleep, so far. I've gone through my old journals and most of Arina's astronomy books. I still can't over the fact that she's dead. I feel almost empty inside, like I'm a Nobody again. I stare at the ceiling with a blank expression on my face. Whenever I look in the mirror, I see a blank face. Blank like a white canvas. I can't even look at my own eyes in the mirror. My eyes are only a couple shades darker than Arina's.

I roll onto my un-wounded side and face the starry sky. I roll onto my back again and try to turn my attention away from the stars. I feel tears building up, but they never come. Whenever I felt like crying, I could feel the tears linger my eyes; tears would never flow down my face in an outburst of emotion. I felt completely numb on the inside, like the way I used to feel all the time when I was a Nobody. When Arina was still alive.

I glance at my clock, two-sixteen in the morning. I drew in a deep breath and let it out in a soft whistle. I lie in my bed and count the long painful hours until morning.

* * *

The day was even worse. Every second ticked by painfully slow. I paced myself around my room and balcony, still lost in my woeful thoughts. I grab Arina's locket and glance at her picture. She is still beautiful in the dusty picture. I close the locket and grip it in my hand. The only thing I have left of her. The only thing I have to-

I fall to my knees, doubled over in pain. My heart is suddenly throbbing like mad, sending waves of pain over me. I take in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. More and more pain wash over me. I fall onto my side, letting out a yelp of agony. I clutch my heart as I almost begin to hyperventilate.

_Calm down Vexen, calm down. _I try to tell myself, but I really doesn't help that much.

The pain is too much, I feel my head spin as I drop Arina's locket. I fall unconscious before it even hits the floor.

**Zexion-**

I stand in front of Vexen's door. I plan on trying to talk to him, to at least help him through his awful phase. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I wait a couple moments for a reply. Nothing. I knock again, a little louder than last time. Still dead silence. I growl under my breath, annoyed. I knock even louder than last time, almost pounding on the door.

What could he be doing? Maybe he's asleep? Oh, who am I kidding! It's seven PM! Plus Vexen isn't known to nap, or sleep deeply.

"Vexen, are you there?" I ask.

No reply.

"Is anybody there?"

Still silence. I feel dread twist my insides.

"Vexen, are you okay?" I ask, franticly.

When no one answers I burst into the room. Astronomy books are scattered everywhere, along with a couple journals. The sheets are a bit tangled and Arina's locket lays open on the floor, showing the two pictures of Even and Arina inside. I scan the room and gasp in horror at what I see. Vexen is lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his body limp.

"Vexen!" I cried kneeling by his side.

I carefully lay him on his back and try to feel for a heartbeat, pulse, a sigh of life, anything! I hold my breath as I hold his wrist in my hand. I sigh in relief as I feel the pulsing of his blood running through his veins. He's unconscious, for now. What happened? I hear a low groan and turn my attention to Vexen again. His eyes are slightly open, and he looks dazed almost.

"Zexion…how'd you get here?" He wondered.

"I wanted to talk to you and I find you passed out on the floor! What happened?" I demanded.

Vexen sits up, rubbing his head. "I don't know, my heart just starting hurting and then I passed out. Next thing I know I wake up and I find you here," He explained.

I hold out my hand and help pull him to his feet. Vexen turns towards the balcony. Even though it's only seven PM the night is pitch black. He walks towards the balcony and walks into the night. I follow him as he turns his gaze to the night sky. I can't tell what he's thinking, but his dull eyes tell me everything. I stand next to him and pull off my jacket and drape it over his shoulders. Vexen glances at me.

"It's pretty cold tonight, you need it more than I do," I tell him.

**Vexen-**

"Thanks," I tell Zexion as I turn back to the sky.

It's almost ablaze with stars. The sky's as clear as ever. Not a star in the sky is missing. I sigh deeply. Arina would love nights like these when there were thousands of stars. She would go on and on about the constellations. It's funny, because I can almost feel her standing next to me. The only person standing beside me is Zexion. I shake off the thought; it'll just add more pain to my heart.

"Vexen, you haven't been the same since Arina died," Zexion points out, breaking the silence. "I know it's hard to lose someone you love. But you're like an entirely different person. You've barely left you room, you haven't slept in at least three days," He explains. "It's like you're a Nobody again,"

I clench my fist. "You have no clue what's it's like to lose someone you love!" I snap at Zexion, making him jump back. "I put all of my being into protecting her, and she still dies! Does that mean everything I did for her was a waste? Does that mean everything I try to protect will always-"

"Calm down, Vexen!" Zexion pleated. "I know you're in pain but you need to calm down!" He yelled.

"You don't know this pain! If I never met her I wouldn't be like this!" I continued to scream. "We wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be in this state, and my heart wouldn't have a hole in it! I met Arina only because it was my destiny. It was her destiny to die! Our relationship was just a…a…a…" I can't bring myself to say a waste of time.

Deep inside, I deny what I said. My own words wounded me. Arina told me she felt alive whenever she was with me. I made her feel complete. Zexion puts a hand on my shoulder as the wind blows. I feel it blow against my bandaged chest, sending chills through my body. Zexion puts a hand on my shoulder.

**(Author: SPOLIER ALERT!! If you don't want to spoil ANYTHING about birth by sleep, don't read this paragraph). **"I know what it's like, to lose someone you love. My parents were killed and left me alone. I was just like that…until you and Ansem found me. I know what it feels like…" Zexion comforts.

I stare at him and my heart aches. I put a hand over my heart and feel the steady _thump-thump_. It's almost felt slower, sadder, ever since Arina died. I turn towards the sky and the golden stars glow brightly. I turn back towards Zexion and sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry…for snapping at you like that. It's just…" I still feel tears behind my eyelids.

Zexion motions towards my room. "Come I need to show you something," He tell me.

I follow him back into my room and shut the balcony door behind me. Zexion sits me and me bed as he grabs the mirror sitting on my dresser. He takes a seat next to me and hands me the mirror.

"Look, what do you see?" He asked.

I look into the mirror, almost frightened about what I'll see. I can barely recognize my face. My blonde hair falls over my shoulders in tangled strands. The scratch on my cheek is covered with a red scab, and my bangs are uneven from when Ansem's sword cut across my cheek. My eyes are the worst of all; they're bloodshot and have black marks under them. My irises are now more of a grey-green hue than my normal jade-green.

There's no word for this (Author: emoness, that what it is!). You know that the reflection is you, but you don't recognize it. That's exactly how I feel.

"Vexen…look closer," Zexion whispers.

I stare deeper in my reflection. I focus on my lifeless grey-green eyes. I feel my heart throb painfully at what I see. Nothing, nothing at all. No emotion at all shows through my eyes. They're dull and dead. Even though my heart aches with pain, not even that shows through my eyes. Almost like a Nobody, completely empty inside.

"Is this really…me?" I questioned, quite surprised.

"You see it now, Vexen. Your eyes don't even show hurt, they're just empty," Zexion began. "Showing pain is better than just nothing! Think of it…what would Arina do if she saw this?"

I stare into the nothingness that engulfs my eyes once more. I can't take this emotion anymore. I drop the mirror and it falls to the floor with a _thump_. I can't take this anymore. I can feel the tears building up even more. I want to release my held-in emotions, but I still can't. Tears don't come. I lean over to pick up the mirror again, but Arina's face is in the mirror! I catch of glimpse of her, with my lifeless eyes, before I drop it again.

"Arina…" I whisper. "I miss you…why? Why did you need to leave?" I ask as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Let it out," Zexion comforts. "I know,"

"Why did you leave so dreadfully?" I yelled out as more tears poured down my face.

I throw my arms around Zexion, sobbing loudly. I feel like a child but I don't care. Why did she need to die so horribly? At least she died by my side; by the person she loved the most. Zexion hugs me back trying to comfort me and tell me he's here. Zexion's always been there, even when everybody thought I was crazy, Arina too. My heart is still throbbing in pain but I hardly notice it. I can only feel the tears pouring down my face.

I wept loudly for at least an hour and a half. Zexion sat by me the whole time, soothing me and talking me through it. After holding in my emotions for so long, it felt good to free them from my heart. I lay down on my bed, tears staining my cheeks, as my eyelids begin to close. I don't realize how tired I am. I haven't slept in at least three days. I still sob quietly as the clutches of sleep welcome me with open arms.

**Zexion-**

Vexen lay in bed sleeping but still sobbing quietly. The low sobs turn into steady breathing and then it's almost silent in the room. I pull the blanket over Vexen and yawn. I'm glad I got to talk with him tonight, even though he cried for a little while. I mean he was my master when I was still little. I gotta help him through this phase. I take one last look at Vexen before I leave. He looks so calm, so peaceful. Tears stain his cheeks, but none are flowing down his pale face anymore. I smile to myself.

_Sleep well…you need it. _I thought to myself as I walked out of his room.

I wondered down the hall before I ran into Axel. He stood outside of the bathroom, looking a bit annoyed. He looked up as he heard me approach.

"Hey, how's Vexen?" He wondered.

"He's fine, he just fell asleep. He really needs it, hasn't slept in at least two or, maybe even three, nights," I replied.

"That's good," Axel commented before he pounded on the bathroom door. "Roxas are you done yet! I still gotta shower, remember that!" He shouted.

"Geez…" A voice muttered as tye bathroom door opened. "Stop being so loud," Roxas grumbled. "And impatient," He added with a mumbled.

Roxas's, normally spiky, blonde hair hung over his sky-blue eyes in wet strands. He was dressed in an over-sized dark red T-shirt over baggy black pants. Axel muttered something under his breath before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I yawn once more and head to my own room.

I nearly collapsed on my bed. I've barely slept the last few nights because I've been so worried about Vexen. At least, now I know he'll be okay. I don't even bother to pull the covers up; I just fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Still, I can't help but wonder: how did Vexen's gruesome wounds heal so fast?

_Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me so cold…never wanna be so cold_

_Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life_

_I waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone, 'cause I'd better see it all_

_Don't leave me alone…I'm…_

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black…_

_Falling inside, falling inside…the black_

_You are my source of strength, I traded everything_

_That I love for this one thing, stranded in the offering_

_Don't leave me here like this, can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you my desire!_

_Don't leave me alone, 'cause I'd better see it all_

_Don't leave me alone…I'm…_

Falling Inside the Black by Skillet

Arina © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

**Author: Man, this is one long and depressing chapter. I think I went a little overboard. THIS IS NOT THE END!!! There is still one more HUGE twist. Some of you are proabably thinking, "What? Is she crazy?" but I tend to drag things out a little too much. Hope you enjoyed! **

**~yukihikari99**


	17. The Prophecy Comes True

Chapter 16

Vexen-

I hear that voice again, the sweet angelic voice I've longed for. It almost pains my heart to hear it. The voice speaks to me again as something gently brushes their fingertips across the scratch on my cheek. I flinch but then the pain suddenly fades away, like snow melting. The final time I hear the voice it sound to close, as if it's being whispered in my ear.

"Even…"

My eyes fly open after that. I'm back in my room, with streams of sunlight pouring in. No one else is there. I sit up and rub my fingers through my messy blonde hair. This was the second dream about Arina since she died. I've almost grown used to her absence, but it feels like there's something inside me that's empty.

I stretch and glance at my reflection in the mirror, half-expecting to see Arina's reflection again but I don't. I just see my own face, the black marks under my eyes have vanished and the scratch on my cheek is missing. Wait…what? I do a double take and the scratch really is gone. Am I daydreaming? I almost slap myself for that. I've never been known to daydream, I grew out of that years ago.

"Peculiar…" I mutter to myself as I climb out of bed to get a closer look.

The scratch isn't the only thing missing: the wounds on my forearms have almost completely healed; the only reminder is a faint pink mark. What the heck is going on? I unbutton my shirt with trembling hands. I'm almost afraid of what I'll see. I take a good look at my chest in the mirror, and gasp in disbelief! No, this isn't possible. My entire body shakes with shock. Something is defiantly at work here.

**Zexion-**

The rising sun floods my room with light, and my eyes. I shut my eyes and turn away from the window. I don't know what time it is, but it's too early for me to wake up. After a couple nights of barely sleeping and comforting Vexen last night, I need another fifteen minutes of sleep. But of course, I don't get my wish. I hear the door open and footsteps walk towards my bed. I still keep my eyes closed, hoping my visitor thinks I'm still asleep and leave me alone. I could cast an illusion to MAKE it look like I'm still asleep, but I'm way too sleepy to.

"Zexion, we need to talk," A voice tells me. "Now," It added with a stern tone to his voice.

I give up on the still-asleep attempt and open my eyes. Much to my surprise, I see Vexen standing above me. I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I sit up.

He looks a lot better than he did last night. The black marks under his eyes have vanished and his hair is neatly brushed. His eyes aren't blood-shot anymore and his irises have returned to their normal color. The scratch on his cheek is also missing, or it's just me.

"Morning Vexen, you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," He replies quickly. "I had a dream last night, about Arina. We were back in Radiant Garden and we were walking through the gardens. I asked her why she gave her life to save me. Then she said, "Because I knew this would happen," I asked her what would happen, and she just said this," Vexen explained as he un-buttoned his shirt.

I gasped in amazement. His wounds were almost perfectly healed! A long pink scratch ran across his chest and the wound to his side was nothing but a small red mark! He showed me his palm, which was even more surprising. There was nothing there: no scar, no scab, nothing. It was as if he never grabbed at the katana's blade. I looked as his cheek again. It wasn't just me, the scratch on his cheek really, completely, healed.

"What? How?" I wondered. "This is…beyond ordinary recovery," I muttered to myself as I examined Vexen's-almost-completely healed wounds again. "This…" My voice trailed off.

"After that she just took my hand and smiled. Then she said, "A heart shall be crushed, but lighted from the sprit within…" Then she faded away and I woke up," Vexen finished telling me his dream.

I put a hand under my chin. "Wait a second…the last thing she said! It was, a heart shall be crushed, but lighted from the spirit within, right? That's the last line of the prophecy; she was referring to the prophecy!" I exclaimed.

"I already figured that out, but its significance and connection to us is what I'm trying to figure out," Vexen replied.

Vexen sighed heavily as he sat next me. I thought to myself; a heart shall be crushed, but lighted from the spirit within…hmm. I think it means someone wounds their heart (Vexen) but it heals. From the spirit within? That part has me scratching my head. As far as I'm concerned, Vexen isn't into the whole contact-the-dead thing, he doesn't even believe in ghosts. I take a deep breath and turn towards Vexen.

"I think that you should tell Xemnas about your dream, and show him your scars," I explain.

* * *

"You're telling me that you woke up and your wounds were magically healed?" Xemnas questioned as he examined the scars that decorated Vexen's chest. "You sure you didn't heal them yourself?"

"Positive," Vexen replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

While he and Xemnas talked, the more I got lost in my thoughts. Nobody in the mansion can use healing magic, except for Arina. Arina was dead, so she was off the list. But I felt that she was still with us. I remember when Vexen looked in the mirror a second time he suddenly dropped it. What did he see?

"Vexen? Can I ask you something?" I wondered. "I think it may have something to do with your miraculous healing,"

"Yes," Vexen answered, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"When you looked in the mirror last night, what did you see?" I asked him,

Vexen looked at the ground. I could see a flash of sadness in his green eyes. "I saw…Arina. She had the same grey-green eyes I had last night. I was so stunned I dropped it," He explained.

"Instead of your reflection you saw Arina's?" Xemnas confirms.

Vexen nodded, as his eyes grew wide with shock. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear. Although I did catch the words prophecy, Arina, and spirit. From that I knew where he was going. Arina's spirit must have somehow found Vexen's heart and…that sounds insane! When a Nobody fades away, they're gone! Either my theory is utterly wrong, or Vexen and I have lost it.

"I have an idea, as crazy as it sounds, Arina's being must have not faded away and she healed my wounds. That's the only explanation behind her reflection in the mirror and-" Vexen stopped when a groan on pain escaped from his throat.

He fell to his knees, gripping his chest right where his heart was. His eyes were shut in pain and he was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He gripped his heart even tighter as Xemnas's eyes grew wide in horror. Vexen's whole body was trembling as he tried to climb to his feet, but the pain was too much.

"Vexen! What's going on?" I cried kneeling next to Vexen.

"I…don't know. My heart…it hurts…like in my dream…" He replies through his gritting teeth.

"Heart…pain? What dream? Tell me now!" I demanded.

Vexen didn't answer. His eyes filled with pain and surprise as the most un-expected event occurred. His eyes seemed to turn a few shades lighter until they were pale green and his body was cloaked in golden mist. The mist cloud moved away from his body curled up in pain and levitated above the ground. The glowing ball seemed in change shape. A body began to form and the body grew legs, then arms, then a head. Vexen, who seemed to no longer be in pain, gasped in shock.

The shape's legs touched the ground as I could make out the figure's facial details. Long auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, long side bangs, pale green eyes…I gasped and shared Vexen's shock. Xemnas stood there next to us, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. The figure lifted up its head and her gentle eyes met ours.

"…Arina…? Wha…? How?" Not even Vexen could find a word for this.

Arina nodded. Her body was almost transparent, like frosted glass. Despite that, we could see her features very well. Xemnas was speechless as well as me.

"Sorry about that…I have a lot of explaining to do," She sighed. She still had her normal voice and everything.

"How are you here? You faded away…" Xemnas wondered, just as speechless as Vexen and I.

Arina sighed and began to tell her story. "When I was fading away, I didn't want to leave you. I knew it would happen but I didn't want to believe it until that time. When I faded away, I was lost in a dark world. Then I saw a glowing light. I followed it out of the dark realm and fell asleep after that. When I woke up, I was in a different body. It was so weak…it was fighting to stay alive, yet it barely had the strength to fight. I saw Xehanort and Dilan trying to heal the body, but my medical herbs weren't working fast enough,"

"I had to do something, or else the body would die. I summoned all the magic I had and used it to give the body a second chance. Only then, I realized I wasn't in a body…I was in a heart, Even's heart," Arina smiled towards Vexen.

"I never…knew your healing powers could do something like that. You said you could only stop blood flow and mend the broken skin," Vexen commented.

"I didn't know I could do that either," Arina admitted. "But since our hearts were so close, I could use manipulate your body's natural way of healing. Because of that, I was able to seal your wounds quickly. After that, I fell asleep while you were out for three days. When I heard how woeful you were from losing me, I wanted to tell you where I was. But I couldn't get out of your heart, because you felt slightly angry towards me. I wanted to break that barrier but I couldn't, that why your heart was hurting. That also explains why you had that dream about Ansem," She explained.

"But how did you get out of my heart now?" Vexen questioned.

"You let me get out. Your raged emotions of me were gone so I was able to come out easily. Sorry about your heart hurting," Arina blushed slightly. "Your heart has a strong barrier, which is good," She finished explaining.

"So you're basically part of Vexen like Roxas is part of Sora?" Xemnas confirmed, still very much in shock.

"Yes, Xehanort. You're absolutely correct," Arina replied, smiling before she turned back towards Vexen. "After you woke up, I could feel the same pain you were feeling-mental and physical. I hated seeing you in so much pain. I wished I never caused it, but the least I could do was heal your wounds. When you saw my reflection in the mirror, I wanted you to know that I was there. I created the dream last night, hoping you would realize where I was. It worked because here I am," She finished.

I could see tears welling up in Vexen's eyes. "I wish I'd known sooner, I would say I owe you my life. But we're one person so I can't say that. Thank you, Arina. Will I be able to release you from my heart at will in the future?" He asked her.

Arina nodded. "Yes, Even. If you ever need to talk to me, think of where I am. I'll be with you all the way," Arina looked at the ground. " I only wish I could've told you about the prophecy before it happened," She sighed.

Vexen grabbed her see-through hand. "I forgive you, only because it doesn't matter anymore. We're still together, even though destiny said we would be separated," He comforted her.

"Thank you, Even. My powers are weaking, I have to go," Arina said as she began to fade. "Remember, when you ever need me or just want to talk…look within your heart," She said as she turned into a glowing ball of light.

The ball of light levitated for a second before it flew into Vexen's chest. Vexen put a hand over his heart and smiled. Lighted from the spirit within, Arina was now part of Vexen's heart. Fate couldn't even separate them, because of their connections. Why can't I have a girlfriend like that?

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start to see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

_  
You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you_

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside Let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

_You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
Pulling away you took everything that I had_

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you

Lost in You By Three Days Grace

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Arina © Me

**Author: Phew! Second to last chapter! I don't like how this is written, but I like the last sentence at the end. This is for everyone that reviewed this story and favorited! I thank my teachers and friends who supported and I'm proud to announce...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! WOOT! If you want more info, PM me! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~yukihikari99**


	18. The End of the Road

Chapter 17

Zexion-

I gaze across the town as the sunset illuminates Twilight Town in an orange glow. I sit on the edge of the clock tower, away from the commotion below. The other apprentices and I are heading back to Radiant Garden, for the first time in years in my shoes. I have memories of Ansem and I eating ice cream together when I was younger and of the other apprentices before we become Nobodies. I have faint and fuzzy visions of what the town looks like, but other than that, I can't remember a thing.

I almost don't want to leave this place. I feel attached to it because of the lab Ansem and I built here all those years ago. My thoughts turn into one big jumble as the winds dies down, making the town silent. My glance shifts from the town to the orange sky and enjoy the tranquility.

"Zexion, I thought I'd find you up here,"

I snap out of my thoughts and see Vexen standing a couple feet away. There's an odd look in his eyes, making him look more serious than he normally is.

"What brings you here?" I wonder as he takes a seat next to me.

"I've been thinking…do you remember when Arina said we couldn't interfere with fate?" Vexen began. "What if…we did change the tides of fate? It's an interesting idea; because when everything seemed to fall apart, fate was actually it into something that could make us okay in the end," He explained.

"It is an interesting idea," I agreed. "But Arina is now basically part of you, so is was a good thing she faded away. What really piques my curiosity is how Ansem re-incarnated her spirit back into her body,"

Vexen was silent for a couple moments after that. He had the deep thinking look on his face and he muttered to himself a couple times before answering.

"That seems impossible, but if Ansem did it…than it really is possible. This could show to be an interesting experiment. But the problem would be connecting the spirit to the body," Vexen let out a long sigh. "I'll have to look into this more when we get back to Radiant Garden. Speaking of which, we should go to the others before they start worrying about us," He added standing up.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs of the clock tower. I took one last look at the town. Now it seemed like we were leaving our second home. I smiled to myself before descending down the long staircase. Once at the bottom, we heard a familiar voice calling to us before we got on the train.

"Hey, Zexion! Vexen! Come here, I need to word with you!" It yelled out to us.

I turned around and saw Axel running towards us. He slows down and paints heavily for a couple moments. I turn towards Vexen; he shrugs his shoulders at me before we turn to Axel again. He runs a hand over his bright red hair and drew in his breath.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry," He told us.

"Come again?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for killing you guys. I don't know what I was I thinking," Axel sighed. "I killed you, Vexen, because it was an order. Marluxia turned out to be a traitor. I wanted proof that he wanted to take over the organization. I didn't want to do it…but it was an order. I also did it so that Marluxia couldn't use your research for his own intentions,"

"Zexion, I only killed you to move up Saix's ranks. I didn't realize how reckless that was. You were the organization's best tactician; we almost fell apart without you," Axel shut his eyes and sighed once again. "Vexen, Zexion…I'm sorry for what I did,"

I smile slightly at him. "I accept your apology, we got our hearts back and came back to life as our Somebodies. It doesn't matter either way. I accept your apology," I told Axel.

"As do I," Vexen added.

"Thanks guys, the guilt's been killin' me for ages!" Axel exclaimed. "It took a lot of courage just to tell you guys! I'm just glad I told you before we took our separate ways,"

I nod towards Axel once more. I took a step towards the train station before I realized something. My heart was back and we survived this crazy adventure. I only continued to call myself Zexion because I felt something wasn't right. Ansem was gone, and I had my heart back. Zexion didn't have a heart, nor did Vexen: they don't exist anymore.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not Zexion and Vexen anymore," I tell him as I turn around. "It's Ienzo and Even," I finished.

Axel smirked. "Well then, Ienzo and Even, I guess this is it. Our paths part here, but if fate permits it, we will see each other again. When we do see each other again, my name will be Lea. Got it memorized?" He told us pointing to him forehead.

Even smiled a bit. "Yes Lea, we certainly have committed it to memory," Even turns to me. "Come Ienzo, we should catch up with the others before they start worrying about us,"

"Bye A-Lea. Take care of Roxas for us!" I tell him.

"I hope Arina's with you two as well!" Lea called back as he took off running.

I had to admit I was going to miss him a little. As the train zooms through the countryside, I can't help but take a last look at the sunset. This town led me to the other apprentices, where this whole adventure began. The place where I learned about my unknown destiny. This was the place where I lost my heart all those years ago. If Ansem were still alive, it would've felt just like it was eleven years ago. But destiny has done its work on us; we're free of its shackles. We can shape our own path, the path we wanted to shape before we became Nobodies.

"Ienzo?" Braig snaps me out of my thoughts. "Dude, are you all right?"

"Yeah," I replied as the sun dips below the horizon. "I'm okay,"

**Lea-**

Roxas and I sit on the clock tower as the train pulls out of the station, carrying Xehanort and the others back to Radiant Garden. I smile to myself. I'm glad I got to tell Ve-I mean, Even and Ienzo how sorry I was for killing them. It was something worth telling them.

"Hey, Lea?" Roxas asks, breaking my thoughts. "There's somebody down there waving to us," He points out.

I take a bit out of my ice cream and glance at the bottom of the tower. I've never really liked heights, but the figure down below seemed to comfort me. I couldn't see his face very well, but I saw familiar blonde hair spiked up in a mullet-hawk. I squinted to see the face and my mouth dropped open.

"Demyx! Is that you?" I exclaimed.

"Axel? Roxas?" He yelled up, I couldn't hear his voice so well. "Is that really you guys?"

I finished off my ice cream and rushed down the clock tower. Roxas ran after me, a wicked smile on his face. We've always considered Demyx our friend because we always pull pranks on the other members on April fool's day. I burst out of the station and ran into Demyx. I felt the breath rush out of him with OOF_!_

"Demy, is that you?" I took a step back and examined him.

He looked a little more mature than he was in Organization XIII. His hair was longer, but he still had a mischievous smile and his eyes shone the color of the ocean like they did when he was a Nobody. He wore a cerulean blue t-shirt under a navy blue short-sleeved hoodie, Capri length jeans, and silver converse. A silver belt decorated with teardrop charms hung on his hips. He also wore black and blue-stripped arm warmers.

"Demyx! Long time no see!" Roxas greets, high-fiving him.

"I'm not Demyx, remember? I'm Myde, Demyx's somebody," Demyx corrects.

"I'm Lea, got it memorized?" I tell him pointing to my forehead.

"You did the same thing to Even and Ienzo! You're gonna drive me crazy!" Roxas jokes.

"Who's Even and Ienzo?" Myde wonders, giving us a blank expression.

We walk all the way up the clock tower again while Roxas and I begin to tell Myde our tale from beginning to end, over sea-salt ice cream, of course. I start off with telling him about our short battle with Ansem. When I began to tell him how Xigbar and Xaldin rescued me, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Roxas was about to tell him who they were, but then an, "Oh, right," escaped his lips. I continued to tell him what happened to Roxas and Even. I told him briefly about Arina, but I don't think I did a good job because I barely knew her.

Myde got interested when I told him about the battle against Ansem. At the bloody parts he would mumble, "Gross," and then I would continue. I told him how Even went emo after Arina died. Then after three days, he finally got over it and her being somehow made it into his heart. I didn't know the exact details because no one bothered to tell me what had happened between them.

"Finally, they went back to Radiant Garden a little over a half hour ago," I started. "Before they left, I told Even and Ienzo how sorry I was for killing them. Th-"

"Who are Even and Ienzo? You still never told me!" Myde complained.

"Vexen and Zexion's Somebodies," Roxas replied.

"You killed them?" Myde's eyes grew wide. "I thought that maybe that Sora kid killed them. Wow, Lea…" He sighed before taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"As I was saying…I apologized and then Zexion said, "It's not Zexion and Vexen anymore, it's Ienzo and Even," Then I replied, "Then you may call me Lea, got it memorized?" Then they left shortly afterward. Then we ran into you…you know the rest," I sighed.

Myde chuckled. "You could've at least laid off the 'got it memorized' and spared their sanity. But I kinda wish I could Ienzo again. We talked to each other a couple times and I've grown to like him," He stood up. "Where are you going after this?"

"Maybe the Destiny Islands to see Sora and his friends. Or maybe even explore the other worlds a bit," Roxas replied.

"Maybe you can come to Atlantica with me!" Myde exclaimed. "It's so awesome there! You get a mermaid tail and everything!"

"Fun for you, but water was never my thing. Ya know, fire plus water equals no power…I think I'll pass," I explained.

"Come on, Lea!" Roxas complained, finishing off his ice cream. "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Fine! But if we go to Atlantica, then I'm dragging you to Neverland," I smirked.

Roxas smiled. "Deal," We shook on it.

**Ienzo-**

We arrived in Radiant Garden later that afternoon and began to fix up the place. It was a mess after barely being cleaned for years, much to the annoyance of Even. We all shoveled the walkway so it was free of the snow that blanketed the town, wiped off the two inches of dust that covered everything, and re-arranged some of the furinture. It was already beginning to feel just the way it was before we turned into Nobodies. We didn't even fall asleep until it was nearly midnight. We didn't even have beds! Instead we slept on the various pieces of furniture in the living room.

Xehanort was fast asleep on the recling chair within a matter of mintues, Aeleus was curled up on the couch by Xehanort, Briag and Dilan fell alseep on the other couch, and I was curled up in the other chair, Even leaning against it. It was almost like we were apprentices again, but Ansem was dead and…I guess you could say Arina was dead, but she was basicaly a spirit in Even's heart.

_This was how it was all those years ago…_ I thought as my eyes began to close. _This is the way things should be…_

_Tick tock, hear the clock countdown  
__Wish the mintuehand could be re-wound  
__So much to do and so much I need say…  
__Will tomorrow be too late?_

_Feel the moments slip into the past  
__Like sand through an hourglass  
__In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
__One step behind, now I made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
__Gonna make every minute last longer  
__Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
_'_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies,  
__Reach out to somebody who needs me  
__Make a change, make the world a better place  
_'_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late  
__One day too late_

_Tick tock hear my life pass by  
__I can't erase and I can't re-wind  
Of all the thing I regret the most I do,  
Wish I spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
In the end I'll make up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me_

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
__One step behind, now I made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
__Gonna make every minute last longer  
__Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
_'_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies,  
__Reach out to somebody who needs me  
__Make a change, make the world a better place  
_'_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_Your time is running out, and you're never gonna get it back  
So make the most of every moment, stop saving your best for last_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
__Gonna make every minute last longer  
__Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
_'_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies,  
__Reach out to somebody who needs me  
__Make a change, make the world a better place  
_'_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late..._

One Day too Late by Skillet

**Author: LAST CHAPTER! I actually started typing this in November, but I didn't get an account until January. I really like this story, it was my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I want to thank Nekoharuhi for all her kind reviews, along with everyone else who reviewed and faved! Also want to thank my best friend for helping me edit the first few chapters and my music teacher for encouraging me. I hoped you enjoyed this!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

My plan failed. In my heart, I never wanted to fight Ansem. He was like someone I should take after, even though he said himself my talents surpassed him. I have indeed surpassed him…now that this prophecy has done its work on us, I can do my work on everyone else. Ansem was weak and had no heart to kill the apprentices, I have the guts to take on my master plan…and I won't back down from it like that fool Ansem.

They think that peace can last forever, but it can't. While they go back to what life was all those years ago, when it was just Ansem and us I'll be starting phase one of my plan. I don't know how I'll create copies of beings that don't exist, but it's the first step. They may choose to forget their days as Nobodies, but I won't. I'll never forget those days of nothingness and darkness, the days when I felt powerful and I ruled over the darkness.

After this wrestle with destiny, they think this it's over. It's far from over; I'm only getting started. I'm going to fulfill Ansem's legacy, I'll control the world with darkness. The Nobodies may have turned back into their Somebodies but that doesn't mean they don't exist anymore. I will restore the darkness in these worlds; all I need is a key…


End file.
